A Place where I belong
by DreamsMadeReality85
Summary: A deviation of digimon season 2. Deviates at the Birth of Black Wargreymon, and takes place ten years after that point.
1. Chapter 1

A Place where I belong Prologue

This show follows the storyline for Digimon Season 2 up till the creation of Black Wargreymon. After his creation Black Wargreymon took control from Arukenimon, and Mummymon. Then he created an army of Black Spire digimon, and declared all out war on both the Digital World, and the human world. Five years after the start of this war the Digital Containment Organization or D.C.O. was established. Braches were opened all over the world to counteract the attacks by Black Wargreymon. Three years later Izzy, along with Ken delveloped a system for harnessing data and using them to augment a digimon's abilities. The data is converted into a card resembling a mini SD card that is inserted into the digivice to acivate after the use of the keyword which activates the program. This system was named Digital Modification or digi modify as the keyword is called. This story starts two years after the invention of the modification System, in the city of Athens Greece at the ruins of the Temple of Zues.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

At the ruins of the Temple of Zues, a greek pathelon style consisting of many pillars holding up a triangluar shaped roof. Tourist go about their buisness as the sky begins to darken with clouds. Suddenly a jet-black obelisk materializes out of nowhere near the ruins. People stare, and gauck at the large obelisk. Next to the obelisk a large creature materializes. The creature is a bull anthromorph, or a creature that is a bull in a humanoid shape, and it's left hand is a large cannon. Energy gathers in the bull anthro's cannon. The creature puts the cannon to the ground and roars.  
"Darkside Quake!" The bull anthro releases the energy into the ground causing a large earthquake. People scream, and run as they spot the bull anthro. Everyone save a young man. This young man is around one hundred seventy centimeters tall, with midnight black hair that matches his tank top, shorts, and sandles. His face is contorted into a scowl as he stares at the bull anthro with his hazel anger filled eyes.  
"A minotarumon? Here? Dammit!" The young man says as he looks around.  
"Diamond Storm!" A feminime voice shouts, before a shower of glowing crystalline shards slam into the minotarumon, and explode. The young man's head whirls in the direction of the attack, and spots a yellow fox anthro facing the minotarumon. The fox anthro has purple gloves that have a yin-yang on each one.  
"It's a renamon. She's crazy. That digimon is two levels above her. I better help her out." The young man quickly looks around and locates a fallen statue of a warrior that broke into pieces. The young man picks up the statue's stone spear and bolts toward the minotarumon. The renamon meanwhile charges at the minotarumon, and kicks it in the chest. The minotarumon roars, and knocks the renamon away. The young man gets behind the minotarumon as energy begins to collect in it's cannon. The young man spots a wound from the renamon's ealier attack, and plunges the spear into the digimon's back. The minotarumon roars, and fires it's cannon hitting the renamon who had leapt into the air, and sends her sprawling to the ground. "Renamon!" The young man roars before twisting the spear inside the minotarumon. The minotarumon gives one final roar before disintergrating. The young man falls on his back, and takes a deep breath. Then he gets up as a slightly older male, and a small yellow dinosaur that resembles a t-rex, run over.  
"Don't move!" The man shouts, and the younger male runs past him.  
"Sorry, but renamon took a direct hit. I don't have time for that right now!" He says as he runs toward the down renamon. The slightly older male pulls out his phone, and pushes three on the large touchscreen. The numbers disappear and a new screen opens with a male with brown hair.  
"Hey Tai what's up?" The male on the screen says. Tai nods to the male.  
"Hey Izzy. We got a hurt renamon here in Athens. Can you, and your team gate over here?" Izzy nods.  
"Yes that wont be a problem. Hold your phone out, and I'll get the gate set-up." Tai nods.  
"Thanks Izz, see you in a minute." Izzy nods.  
"No problem Tai." The call ends, and Tai points his phone out away from himself. The screen glows, and in a burst of light from the phone, Izzy, an insect looking digimon, and four men appear in front of the phone. Izzy is dressed in a lab coat with a black bag over his shoulder, as are the other four men. "Hey Izzy!" Tai shouts as Izzy walks over to him, and nods.  
"Hey Tai. Where is the hurt renamon?" Tai points to where the young man has removed his shirt, and used it to bandage a wound on the side of the renamon. Everyone runs over to the renamon and Izzy's team surronds them.  
"Who are you people?" The young man asks eyeing the group. Izzy kneels near the man.  
"We are a digital medic squad. We're here to help." The young man nods.  
"She has a massive wound on her left side. She took a direct hit from a mintoarumon's cannon." Izzy nodes "Don't worry. We got a med ship on the way here. We'll stablize her, and move her to the best treatment facilities avaliable." The young man nods, and looks to Tai.  
"Can you drop that Black Spire?" Tai nods with grin.  
"Yep. Between my partner agumon, and Izzy's partner tentomon it'll be a piece of cake. Ready Izzy?" Izzy nods, and draws his digivice and a small red card that resembles a mini SD card. Tai does the same. Both shout at the same time.  
"Digi Modify! Power Boost activate!" Both point their dgivices at their digimon. Light bursts from their digivices and infuse into the digimon. Both digimon turn to the spire.  
"Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouts before unleashing a massive fireball toward the spire.  
"Super Shocker!" Tentomon shouts as releases a massive burst of electricty from his antennas. Both attacks slam into the spire causeing the base to shatter bringing down the whole spire which disintergrates upon hitting the ground. During this time the medic team removes the young man's makshift bandage, and apply various creams, before bandaging the wound with gauss, and bandages.  
Shortly afterward a large aircraft arrives, and sets down. The aircraft is a cargo plane with modified engines that allow the plane to land horizontally. The rear hatch opens, and two men in camouflage outfits exit with a strecher in hand. They run over to Izzy's team and move the now stabilized renamon to the strecher. They take her on board followed by Izzy and his team.  
"I need you to come with us." Tai says to the young man, who nods.  
"Of course. I need to make sure renamon is ok." Tai nods, and they board the ship with digimon right behind. The hatch closes, and the ship takes off and makes its way east. Onboard Izzy, and Tai walk over to the young man, who is sitting by renamon's side.  
"Ok dude. We got some questions for you." Tai states with all seriousness. The young man looks to them.  
"My name is Chris Drason. I am a college student from MSU on summer break. I am working on my bachlor's in computer programming. I am here as a tourist. I was examining the ruins when the minotarumon, and the spire showed up. The renamon engaged the minotarumon while i got behind it and pierced it with a stone spear. The minotarumon hit renamon with a shot from it's cannon before I destroyed it." Chris says looking at the renamon with regret. Tai nods.  
"Thank you, and don't worry. She'll be alright." Chris nods.  
"I don't see your digivice. Did you drop it?" Izzy inquires, and Chris shakes his head.  
"No, I don't own one. The renamon isn't my partner. I just met her at the ruins."  
Izzy looks to Tai.  
"So a regular person, and a wild renamon beat an ultimate. Impressive." Tai says examining Chris. Izzy goes over to his team who are keeping an eye on renamon with their labtops, and probes attached to the renamon.  
"Report." His team nods.  
"Her data is starting to degrade. Its extreamly slow, but there is some." Izzy nods.  
"Keep it to a minimum." His team nods.  
"Yes sir." Tai looks to Chris again.  
"Would you like to join the D.C.O?" Chris looks to Tai in confusion.  
"I don't have a digimon." Tai shrugs.  
"What about renamon?" Chris shakes his head.  
"She's not with me." Tai shrugs "Ask her. Maybe she will partner with you." Chris nods.  
"If she wants to be my partner, and wants to join the D.C.O. then yes I will join." Tai nods with a smile.  
"Sweet. We can use all the muscle we can get." Chris nods.  
"How long till we arrive?" Tai shrugs.  
"Hey Izzy how long till arrival?" Izzy turns to Tai.  
"About two hours." Tai nods, and Chris nods.  
"Ok. I am going to go sit with renamon till we arrive." Tai nods, and Chris walks over to renamon and sits on the floor of the plane next to her. After a few hours at mach nine the plane arrives at a small island south of Japan. The plane lands on a runway near a large building and the back door of the plane opens. Chris and the D.C.O exit the plane, and make their way into the building. They go into a large medical lab that is lined with computers, and in the center is a large tube with glass walls. They bring the renamon in, romove her bandages, and the tube's walls lower into the ground. Inside the tube is a breathing mask attached to the ceiling. They put renamon in the center, and put the breathing mask on her. Then a tech turns a dial that causes the tube to rise from the floor. They hold her up as long as possible. Once they are forced to let go she falls against the tube, and slides to the floor. The tube reconnects with the ceiling, and the tube begins to fill with water. Once the tube is full renamon floats there breathing through the mask. Izzy's team man a computer, and Izzy stands in front of the tank.  
"Computer. Activate tank control console." A beeping sound is heard, before the floor in front of the tank opens, and a console rises up. Once it locks in place it powers up, and the tank lights up from the bottom, as does a ring at the base of the tank. Chris stands just inside the doorway, and watches. Izzy types in a command, and the ring at the base of the tank lights up more. Then it begins to slowly climb the tank. Renamon's data glows where the ring is. As the ring climbs the other computers come to life with information on the renamon, including her vitals.  
"Pulse, and heartrate with tolerable limits." Says one tech.  
"Blood oxygen levels, and blood pressure green." Says another tech "Data degradation is at fifteen percent, and holding." Izzy nods.  
"OK. Prepare for data restoration." The techs nod as the ring reaches the top. The monitor in front of Izzy lights up with a 3-D model of the renamon. The areas with damage are highlighted in red. Izzy types in another command and the ring's light changes to light purple. The ring starts to climb it's way back down. The areas in red are her head, her right arm, and her left side. When the ring reaches the renamon's head it stops and renamon's data glows a bright blue. After being there for a few minutes the 3-D model's head stops glowing red. The ring begins moving down, and stops at her right elbow. It stays there for a few minutes before sliding down the arm. It stops and heals the next part of the arm. It does this from the elbow to the finger tips. The right arm stops glowing red on the 3-D model. During this time it also healed the wound on her side. This region also stoppes glowing red. The ring continues back down to it's home in the bottom of the tank. "Report on the renamon's condition." The techs nod.  
"Vitals green." The first tech sats "B.O., and B.P. green." Says the second tech.  
"Data is at one hundred percent. Corruption, and degradation at zero. Stability restored." The third tech says.  
"Nerological state?" A fourth tech looks over the data.  
"Green. She is in R.E.M. state." Izzy nods.  
"Ok. I am preparing to drain the tube." Izzy pushes a button, and the tank drains. Renamon lowers to the floor as the water drains. `"Chris can you help them get her back on the strecher?" Chris nods, and moves toward the tank. "I am lowering the tank's walls." Izzy states before he turns a dail to the left and the tank deattachs from the ceiling, and lowers to the ground. As the tank lowers below her head, Chris puts a hand behind her head. Then then other on the middle of her back as it drops lower. Once the tank is all the way down he moves behind her, and lets her head rest on his chest so he can grab her under her arms, and two of the techs grab a leg each. Another tech brings over a strecher, and they set her on it. Chris covers her wet body with a sheet, and looks to Izzy.  
"We need to get her dry." Izzy nods.  
"Let's get you guys a room. We can get a blow dryer for her, and a change of clothes for you." Chris nods looking down at his now wet clothes, and follows Izzy out of the lab pushing renamon's strecher. They go through a central area, and into the east area labled "Living Area." Just outside the living area is a touch computer mounted on the wall. "Computer voice recognition." The computer beeps.  
"Voice recognition confirmed Izzy Izumi. Please state command." Izzy nods.  
"Issue room for one human, and one digimon." The computer beeps.  
"Seperate rooms or shared?" Izzy looks to Chris.  
"Two bedrooms." Izzy nods.  
"Two bedroom unit." Izzy states to the computer. The computer beeps, and displays a 3-D model of the Living area divided into the various floors. One room on floors one, three, four, and six all light up.  
"These are the available rooms that match your criteria." Chris nods, and looks to Izzy.  
"The one on the third floor please." Izzy nods.  
"Computer third floor please." The computer beeps and the other floors vanish leaving only the room on the third that changes to a layout of the apartment. Next to that is the address which is Apartment seven facing a beautiful lake on the north side of the complex. Which is visible from where they are standing. "All necessary items are already compiled into a list. Are there any other items you would like added?" Izzy nods.  
"Add one hair dryer, one brush. Anything else Chris?" Chris nods.  
"An extra thick down comforter, and any available books on renamon." Izzy nods.  
"One extra thick down comforter, and all reference material on digimon species renamon." The computer beeps.  
"Request confirmed. Items added to list, and list transmitted to warehouse. Supplies in route." Izzy nods.  
"Computer registration for residents." Izzy orders, and the computer beeps.  
"Begining registration of residents." The computer says as the screen changes to a blank profile page. " Registration of human resident beginning. Please state information of human." Chris nods.  
"Name: Chris Drason, Age: nineteen, weight: one hundred ninty three pounds, height: one hundred seventy point one eight centimeters, Blood type O positive, Black hair , hazel eyes, race: caucasian." The computer beeps.  
"Voice pattern recorded, and identified. Please state clearance level." Izzy nods.  
"Clearance level guest." The computer beeps.  
"Clearance level guest confirmed. Please stand in center of screen for picture." Chris nods, and stands in the center of the screen.  
"Ready." The computer beeps.  
"Taking picture in three, two, one." The screen flashes and a cropped torso up picture appears on the profile. "Human Profile complete. Beginning Digimon Profile."  
"Computer access patient file zero two three alpha charlie, and use for profile." The computer beeps and starts filling in the profile.  
"Upload complete. Need voice pattern for record."  
"Computer. Renamon is not conscious. Skip voice and picture for later date." The computer beeps.  
"Understood. Registration complete. Enjoy your room." Chris nods.  
"Thank you computer." Chris says as he wheels renamon to the elevator. Izzy follows and when he reaches the elevator the doors don't open. "Elevator doors open." The elevator doors open, and Chris wheels renamon in with Izzy in tow. "Second floor." Chris says, and the elevator beeps before climbing to the second floor, and opening. Chris wheels renamon off, with Izzy right behind. They go to the first door on their right that has a plate that says "#7" on it. "Open door to number seven." The door beeps.  
"Voice recognition confirmed." The door says before opening. Chris wheels renamon in, and over to the wall outside the bedroom on the right. A few minutes later a beeping sound can be heard. "Request for entrance requested." The computer says, and Izzy nods.  
"Must be the movers." Izzy says, and Chris nods.  
"Open doors." The computer beeps, and the doors open. Two men with a couch enter.  
"Delivery of aprtment supplies." One of the movers say.  
"Thank you please bring everything in, but I need the blow dryer first." The mover nods, and hands him a box that was laying on the couch.  
"Here ya go." Chris takes the box.  
"Thank you. Hey Izzy can you supervise the move in so I can get her dry?" Izzy nods, and Chris smiles.  
"Sure Chris. Take care of renamon." Chris nods, and wheels renamon into the bedroom. There he takes the hair dryer out of the box, plugs it in, and turns it on. Once it gets warm, Chris points it at her ears, and begins drying her off. He does this all the way down her body till she is completly dry. Then he shuts off the dryer, and goes back out into the living room. There he finds various pieces of furnature and many boxes.  
"Hey Izzy have the beds, and bedding made it up yet?" Izzy nods.  
"Yeah the beds are over there at the base of the kitchen cabinets. The bedding is on top of them." Chris nods.  
"Damn." Izzy looks over at Chris.  
"What's wrong." Chris shakes his head.  
"I forgot to ask for tools to assemble these." Izzy walks over to the couch and wheels a black tool tower from behind it.  
"Tools are automatically on the list." Chris smiles. Just then the door beeps again.  
"Request for entrance has been made by Tai Kamiya." Chris nods.  
"Allow entrance." The computer beeps, and the doors open. Tai walks in, and spots Izzy.  
"So this is where you went. Thought I would come by, and see if Chris needed a hand settling in." Chris nods.  
"Your timing is perfect actually. Wanna give me a hand getting renamon's bed assembled?" Tai nods.  
"Sure we'll each take a side and haul it in. Chris nods, and the two walk over to the box. Each go to an end, and lift it up. They take it into the bedroom, and set it down just inside the door. Izzy wheels in the tool tower and sets it to the left of the door.  
"While you guys work on the bed I will sort these boxes out here, and get them to their proper rooms." Chris, and Tai nod.  
"Thank you guys for your help." Tai, and Izzy nod.  
"Your welcome Chris." Izzy says before heading out.  
"No problem." Tai says as he opens the tool chest and looks through it. He pulls out a socket wrench, and a kit of bits. They each grab a box cutter, and go over to the box. They carefully cut it away revealing a metal frame made of cylinderical bars. Once the box has been cut away, they lay out the frame, and get the pieces into position. Tai ratchets the foot of the bed to the frame. Then he tosses the rachet to Chris who attaches the head to the frame. They remove the box pieces to one of the corners, and set the box spring on the bed. Then they set the mattress on. They go out into the living room where Izzy has cleared out the kitchen.  
"Hey Izzy. Do you know where the bedding is?" Izzy nods, and points to three boxes on the wall outside of Crystal's room.  
"One has the pillows. One has the sheets, and blankets. The third has the comferter you requested." Chris nods.  
"Thank you Izzy." Chris says as he picks up two of the boxes. Tai grabs the other one, and they go back into the bedroom. There they open the boxes, and pull out the sheet first. The put it on the bed. Then they pull out the pillowcases, and get the pillows in them, and on the bed. Chris looks to renamon, and then to Tai.  
"Can you grab her feet so we can move her to the bed?" Tai nods.  
"Sure Chris." Tai says as he grabs her heels. Chris grabs her under her arms, and they lower her to the bed, where Chris covers her up with the blanket, and the extra thick comforter.  
"Thank you." Tai nods.  
"No sweat." Tai says as he helps Chris put the tools away. They wheel the tool chest back out into the living room to find that almost all the boxes are out of the living room. Izzy is standing at a monitor built into the wall near the door. He looks to Chris, and Tai as they come out.  
"Hey guys. I got the boxes where they need to go." Chris nods.  
"Thank you Izzy, and you too Tai." They both nod.  
"The information you requested is in that box on the couch. I hope it's what you are looking for." Chris nods.  
"I just want some background info on the species so I don't do anything they find rude or impolite." Izzy nods.  
"Good idea." Tai nods, as his phone rings. Tai holds it up and hits the answer button.  
"This is Tai go ahead." A male appears on the screen.  
"We have another spire. This one is in italy. Back-up has been requested. We have already created a warp point. Ready to connect to your current location." Tai nods, and looks to Izzy, and Chris.  
"Sorry guys work calls." They both nod. "Go ahead." The computer on the wall glows , and Tai vanishes into it. The monitor stops glowing, and Izzy looks at Chris.  
"I gotta go too. My work needs my attention." Chris nods,  
"No problem. Thanks for the help again." Izzy nods, and heads out. Chris unpacks the dishes, pans, silverware, puts them in the drawers in the kitchen. He places towls, washcloths, sanitary supplies, and cleaners in both bathrooms. Then he assembles his bed, and makes it up. He moves the endtables into the bedrooms, and moves the couch, and chair into position in the center of the room, with a coffee table as a center piece. He looks in on the renamon to find her asleep. Chris smiles as he goes back into the livingroom. He goes into his room, and opens a dresser in there revealing several outfits. He slips into a pair of black pajama pants, and a white muscle shirt. He throws his wet outfit on the edge of the tub, and lays down on the couch drifting off to sleep.

Thank you for reading Chapter One. Please leave an honest opinion or review so I can make subsequent chapters even better. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Making New Friends

"Ugh." Chris says as he wakes up. He sits up, and looks around. "Better go check on renamon." Chris says as he stands up. He goes into the bedroom where renamon is sleeping soundly in the bed. Chris goes over to the bed, and goes to put his hand to her head. Suddenly renamon's hand shoots up, and grabs Chris's throat. Renamon's eyes open, and she glares at Chris.  
"What are you doing?" Chris gasps.  
"Checking to make sure you didn't get a fevor. You were wet for a bit." The renamon's eyes narrow.  
"Why was I wet?" Chris points to her side.  
"We had to put you into a repair tube to heal your wounds." Renamon lets go and sits up. She examins her side.  
"I am completly healed." Chris nods rubbing his throat.  
"Yes. I made sure you were given the best care this facility had." Chris says with a raspy voice. Renamon's ears drop a little.  
"I'm sorry. You startled me." Chris nods.  
"It's ok. I would be startled too if I woke up with someone's hand near my face." Renamon nods.  
"Where are we?" Chris nods.  
"Our apartment." Renamon looks at him in confusion.  
"Our apartment?" Chris nods.  
"Yes. The D.C.O. let us use it during your recovery." Renamon turns so that her feet touch the ground.  
"We're at a D.C.O. building?" Chris nods.  
"Yes they brought down the spire, and took over treating your wound." Renamon looks at Chris in confusion.  
"Took over?" Chris nods.  
"Yeah I used my shirt to bandage your side till I could get you medical help." "Thank you for helping me." Chris nods.  
"It was the least I could do since you bought me the opening I needed to destroy that minotarumon." Renamon looks at Chris in shock.  
"You destroyed the minotarumon?" Chris nods.  
"Yeah I put a stone spear in his back." Renamon nods assimilating all the information.  
"So what happens now?" Chris shrugs.  
"Once we are sure you are back to one hundred percent you can do as you wish." Renamon nods.  
"So I can just go?' Chris nods.  
"The D.C.O. has a few questions about what happened. Other than that you are free to do as you please. There is one thing though." Renamon's eyes narrow a little.  
"A catch?" Chris shakes his head.  
"No not a catch. More like a favor." Renamon's right eyebrow rises a little.  
"What favor?" Chris looks out the window for a minute.  
"They have extended an offer of employment with them." Renamon scratchs her chin.  
"The D.C.O. wants us to join?" Chris nods.  
"What did you tell them?" Chris smiles.  
"It was up to you. If you wanted to join we would. If not we'd go back to where they picked us up at." Renamon nods.  
"How soon do they want an answer?" Chris shrugs.  
"When you are ready to give them one." Renamon nods relaxing more.  
"Thank you." Chris nods.  
"Your welcome. How are you feeling?" Renamon moves her arms, legs, and checks her side.  
"Everything appears to be good. Where do we go from here?" Chris shrugs.  
"Are you hungry?" Renamon nods "Yes. I could also use something to drink."  
"What would you like to drink?" Renamon shrugs.  
"What do you have?" Chris smiles.  
"Coke, water, fruit juice." Renamon scratchs her chin.  
"What kind of fruit juice?"  
"Apple, orange, grape, and raspberry." Renamon smiles.  
"I think I will try the Apple." Chris smiles. and heads for the door.  
"Ok I will get you a glass of juice." Chris heads out into the kitchen, and pulls a glass down from a cabinet overhanging the right side counter. He opens the fridge, and pours a glass of apple juice. By then renamon has left the bedroom, and is looking around. Chris puts the juice away, and carries the cup over to renamon. "Here ya go." Renamon nods, and takes the glass. She sipped the juice, and smiles.  
"This is quite good." Chris smiles.  
"I am glad you like it. Why don't you relax while I make something to eat." Renamon nods, and sits down as Chris goes to the freezer. He opens it up, and pulls out a bag of frozen breaded chicken, and turns on the oven. He puts the chicken on a pan, and slides it into the oven. He walks back over to the renamon. "Dinner is in the oven." Renamon nods.  
"We have a problem." Chris looks at renamon in confusion.  
"Problem?" Renamon nods.  
"I need to relieve myself." Chris nods in understanding.  
"Ever been to the human world before?" Renamon shakes her head.  
"No." Chris nods with a smile.  
"That's ok follow me." Chris leads her into her bathroom in her room. "You see that shiny bowl full of water." Renamon nods. "Relieve yourself into the water, wipe with this paper like stuff called toilet paper, and then push that button on the tank. Then use that soap to wash your hands. Just becareful not to burn your hands in the water. Turn both handles.' Renamon nods. Chris nods, and leaves the room closing the door behind himself. He goes into the kitchen, and checks on the food. Renamon comes out a few minutes later.  
"Thank you Chris." Chris nods with a smile.  
"Your welcome... By the way I never asked you your name." Renamon looks to Chris.  
"My name?" Chris nods.  
"I know you are a renamon, but do you have a name that is your own?" Renamon shakes her head.  
"No. In my village we just use terms like mother, brother, sister." Chris nods in understanding.  
"What would you like me to call you?" Renamon scratches her chin. Then she nods.  
"How about you give me a name." Chris looks at her.  
"Are you sure?" Renamon nods sure of her decision. Chris nods. "OK. Since the first time I saw you was when you used your attack, and it looked like crystals. So how about Crystal?" Renamon thinks for a minute before nodding in approval.  
"Yes I like that name. Thank you." Chris nods, and extends his hand.  
"Your welcome." Crystal takes his hand, and both of their hands burst into light. The light flys up to the ceiling, and gathers there creating a sphere of light. The two let go of each other's hand as the orb lowers from the ceiling. Chris holds out his hand and the orb vanishes revealing a pure white digivice that floats into Chris's outstreached hand. Chris, and renamon look at the digivice. "A digivice?"  
"That's not possible. A renamon hasn't had a human partner in generations. According to legend of my people. It requires something special in humans to allow for partnership to occure with my people. The leader of my people said that humans lost that needed part long ago when they allowed sin to corrupt them." Chris nods.  
"Perhaps most humans have lost it, but there are a few humans left like me who haven't allowed sin to pollute our souls." Crystal nods.  
"So it seems. I guess this means I am your digimon now." Crystal says with a hint of sadness. Chris shakes his head.  
"I don't believe in that. I believe that digimon, and human are equal. So if you want to I would be honored to be your partner." Crystal looks at the digivice.  
"You mean I have a choice?" Chris nods.  
"Of course. All beings have the right to choose their path." Crystal nods in understanding.  
"I would like to be your partner, but I have one condition." Chris nods.  
"Name it." Crystal nods smiling.  
"Come with me to our village." Chris nods.  
"I would be honored to go to your village." Crystal's smile widens at his answer.  
"Thank you. Then partners it is." Crystal extends her hand, and Chris takes it.  
"Sweet. Oh dinner." Chris says as he goes to the oven, and pulls out the pan of chicken, and the smell of fried chicken fills the air. Crystal's ears perk up at the smell.  
"Wow. That smells good. What is it?" Chris smiles as he puts the pan on the stove.  
"Its an bird called chicken." Chris pulls out two plates, and dishes out the chicken to the plates. He carries them over to a small round table with two chairs. He sets the plates down, and pulls out a chair for Crystal. Crystal walks over and sits in the chair. Chris pushes it in, and sits down at the table. She takes a bite, and grins.  
"Its delicious!" She says, before she digs in. Chris smiles, and does the same. Once they are finished, Chris puts the plates into a dishwasher built into the cabinets.  
"I am glad you enjoyed dinner." Crystal nods, and Chris goes to the computer in the wall. "Computer contact Izzy Izumi." The computer beeps, and a minute later Izzy appears on the screen.  
"Chris. What's up?" Chris tilts his head to the right.  
"Crystal is awake." Izzy looks at Chris in confusion.  
"Crystal? Oh the renamon. She's awake. I would like her to come down to the lab for a follow-up scan." Chris looks to Crystal.  
"Do you feel up to it?" Crystal nods.  
"Yes. Let's get it done." Chris, and Izzy nod at the same time.  
"I'll meet you guys at the lab." Chris nods.  
"Ok. End call." The call ends, and they go to the door. "Open door." The door beeps, and it opens.  
"Why do you have to tell it to open?" Chris nods.  
"Security. So no one can enter without one."  
"Who has codes?"  
"Me, soon you will, and security has a master for all the rooms in case something happens." Crystal nods.  
"Ok. So where is the lab?" Chris points to the elevator.  
"Down to the base floor, across the central area into the medical wing. It's just inside the medical building." Renamon nods as they reach the elevator.  
"Elevator open." Crystal says. The computer buzzes.  
"Voice pattern not recognized. Access denied." Renamon looks to Chris. Chris smiles.  
"Since you were unconsious we were not able to add your voice to the database. Once we find Izzy, we can add you." Renamon nods in understanding. "Elevator open." The elevator beeps, and opens. Chris, and Renamon step inside. The door shuts, and the elevator goes down to the base floor. They get off, cross the complex to the medical area, and reenter the room where Crystal was fixed up. Inside Izzy, and his team are waiting. Crystal looks around, and Izzy waves his hand toward the center of the room.  
"Will you stand in the center of the room?" Izzy asks, and Crystal nods.  
"Sure." Crystal walks to the center of the room, and stands in the circle. Izzy goes to the control counsel he used before, and types a command. The ring lights up again, and floats up from the ground. As the ring begins its trip up Crystal's body, her ears twitch. "This feels wierd." Izzy nods.  
"The ring is scanning your data to check for any anomalies, or damage." Crystal nods in understanding. She stands still as the ring does a pass over her, and then makes another pass as it lowers back to the ground. "According to the scans your data is stable, with no signs of problems." Crystal nods.  
"That's good to hear." Tai says as he walks into the room as Crystal moves over to Chris.  
"Hey guys. Its good to see your awake." Tai says to Crystal.  
"Yes thank you." Tai looks at them both.  
"Now that you are done getting probed by Izz. What are you gonna do next?" Chris shrugs.  
"Hadn't thought that far yet." Tai nods.  
"Would you like to join me in a little combat training?" Chris looks to Crystal.  
"What do you think?" Crystal smiles.  
"I could use a little exercise after that filling meal." Chris nods grinning.  
"Ok. Count us in." Tai nods smiling.  
"Great. Izzy's techs want to try out a new chip they designed." Crystal looks to Chris.  
"Chip?" Chris nods.  
"It's a system that uses compressed data in the shape of little chips that we insert into our digivices. They can augment your power, even give you new abilites." Crystal nods in understanding.  
"Sounds interesting. I look forward to it." Chris smiles.  
"So Tai what is this new chip?" Tai shrugs.  
"Don't know. All they would say is that it's diffrent from the chips developed so far." Chris nods.  
"Sweet. I can't wait to see." Tai nods."By the way have you, and your partner discussed our offer?" Chris nods.  
"I told her about it, but she is still thinking about it." Tai nods.  
"If you have any questions. Don't be afraid to ask." Crystal nods.  
"Why does the D.C.O. want us to join?" Tai smiles.  
"You guys brought down an ultimate. That aint no small feat. You guys got potential to be one hell of a team. The D.C.O. needs all the fire power we can get." Crystal nods.  
"What do we gain by joining?" Tai smirks.  
"What do you want?" Crystal's ears drop a little.  
"To crush that monster Black Wargreymon, and any who would willingly help him." Tai nods.  
"You'll definatly get to do that. If you can prove yourselves in combat. You can even ask for a front line position." Crystal nods.  
"Renamon are famous for our combat capabilities." Tai nods.  
"Then you should have no problem with this exercise." They enter the Research, and Development wing. They make their way to the back of the facility, and into a large square room lined with computers. Inside the room are three males in labcoats. They smile when they spot Tai, Chris, and Crystal. Agumon steps away from the wall, and walks up to Tai.  
"So you were able to round up a second tester?" Tai nods.  
"Yep, and it'll be their first time using a chip too." This catches one of the techs attention.  
"You guys have never used a mod chip before?" Chris nods.  
"We just got our digivice today." The tech nods. Then he turns to Crystal.  
"You'll experience a tingling sensation as the data from the chip interacts with your data." Crystal nods.  
"What chip are we testing?" The tech smiles, and holds up a white chip with a picture of a sword on it."  
"Its an equipment chip. It will take a shape based on the user. What makes it diffrent from other chips is that these can be used by tamer, and digimon both." Tai smiles at this news.  
"Sweet. If this works you should develop a gun chip. Something that will allow humans to bring down spires." The tech nods.  
"Our goal is to develope chips that will allow humans and digimon to bring down megas like Black Wargreymon." Chris shakes his head.  
"That is a dangerous road to go down." The techs look to him, and Crystal nods.  
"He's right. Once Black Wargreymon is gone. It's likely they will turn them on themselves." Chris nods in agreement with Crystal's statement.  
"Like she said." The tech nods.  
"True this path could have major reprocussions, but it will bring an end to Black Wargreymon." Chris shakes his head.  
"You'd be better to keep humans limited to non-projectile chips." Then once Black Wargreymon is gone. Destroy all chips we can use, and all the research that made it possible." The tech nods, as do the other two.  
"We agree. We will design a zero code in the chips that will let us disable all of them simultaneously." Chris, and Crystal nod. Tai walks over to the tech, and holds out his hand.  
"So lets test these bad boys, and see what they can do." The tech nods, and hands Tai a chip. Then he gives one to Chris. "Ready?" Tai asks Chris, who nods. Both hold out their digivices.  
"Digi-modify!" They say at the same time, before inserting the chips into small slots on their digivices. "Sword activate!" Light bursts forth from their digivices. The light gathers in their digimon's hands. The light in Crystal's hands streches out, and both sides curve slightly near the ends. As the light fades, it reveals a katana with a curved handle. The butt, and the core are designed like flowers. Crystal grabs the blade, and gives it a swing. Agumon's light spreads over his right arm, becoming a metal shell with a blade mounted on the tip. Agumon examins it, before giving it a few test swings.  
"Excellent the chips activated successfully." The tech says before turning to Crystal.  
"Will you hand your weapon to your partner?" Crystal nods, and passes the weapon to Chris. As soon as it touches Chris's hand it disintergrates into the air, and the chip ejects from Chris's digivice. "It seems our experiment was a failure. At least the digimon can use them." Chris nods as he examins the chip.  
"Do we have fabrication equipment on this property?" The tech nods.  
"Yes. We have tools for making anything you could imagine." Chris nods,  
"Sweet. I want to have a custom case made to hold our chips." Crystal nods.  
"A custom holder. If it turns out well will you let us see it?" One of the techs asks, and Chris nods.  
"Sure. Is there a way you guys can get us a basic set of chips?" The tech nods.  
"Yep as soon as you complete the entrance training for the D.C.O." Chris nods.  
"Understood." Chris turns to Tai.  
"You mentioned some training. What did you have in mind?" Tai looks to the techs.  
"Are the spire rookies ready?" The tech nods.  
"Yes sir. Three Gotsumon standing by." Tai nods.  
"Ready?" Chris nods, and holds up the sword chip.  
"Oh yeah. Digi-modify! Sword activate!" Chris says as he inserts the chip into his digivice, and Crystal's sword reappears in a burst of light. The tech nods.  
"Activating training program Tai zero, one." The room changes into a cave in a shimmer of light. Inside are three rock looking digimon. Chris, and Crystal take a step toward them.  
"Ready Crystal?" Crystal nods smiling.  
"Yes, and I have an idea for a new technique too." Chris smiles.  
"Ths I want to see." Crystal smiles as she steps forward. Renamon jumps into the air and brings the sword back. The blade begins to shimmer as if made of a hundred pieces of glass.  
"Diamond slasher!" Crsytal swings the sword releasing hundreds of tiny crystals that streak toward the rock digimon. The crystals embedd themselves in the Gotsumon's skin, and they howl in pain. Crystal lands, and snaps her fingers. The crystals exlpode taking out the gotsumon in a firery explosion that leaves nothing left. Crystal looks to Chris who nods in approval.  
"That was excellent Crystal." Crystal nods, as does the tech.  
"Yes to invent a new technique on the fly like that is quite impressive. He called you Crystal correct?" Crystal nods. "Thank you. We need your name to acess your file so we can update it with the data we gathered during that exercise." Crystal nods. Can you also add my voice pattern to the file?" The tech nods.  
"Let's see what we have." The tech says typing a few lines into his computer. "Ah ha. There is your file. It seems your image is also missing from your file." Crystal nods.  
"Not surprising considering the state I was in." The tech nods.  
"The image the computer will add based on the combat data I will add. Computer access the renamon's file please." The computer beeps.  
"File accessed. Please state request." The tech nods.  
"I am uploading combat data on the renamon. Add to file under combat experience. Based on combat data compile image for file." The computer beeps and a picture of Crystal's Head, and upper torso appear on the file."Now update file with first name "Crystal."" The computer beeps and fills in the first name with Crystal. "Now add vocal patterns to file." The computer beeps.  
"At the tone submit vocal example for file." The computer honks.  
"My name is Crystal." The computer beeps.  
"Vocal pattern accepted. Please state clearance level." The tech nods.  
"Clearance level guest." The computer beeps.  
"Clearance set at guest. File complete. Saving." The tech turns to Chris, and Crystal.  
"You guys are all set." The tech says. Tai looks to Chris.  
"What are you guys going to do now?" Chris looks to Crystal. "Acutally I would like to go back to our quaters, take a nap so I can think on events so far." Crystal states, and Chris nods in understanding.  
"We are gonna head back for a while. We'll catch you around." Tai nods.  
"Yeah I pop up around here often. Have a good one." Chris nods, and they go their seperate ways. Chris, and Crystal go back to their quaters. Once inside Chris heads for the kitchen.  
"What would you like for dinner?" Crystal looks to Chris.  
"Surpirse me. I am gonna take a quick nap." Chris nods.  
"Ok one surprise dinner. Have a good rest." Crystal nods.  
"thank you." Chris reaches into the freezer, and pulls out some pinkish colored pieces of meat sealed in plastic, and puts them in the sink. Then he fills it with cold water, and lays down for a nap. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Choosing A Path

Crystal awakens to smell of cooked fish assaulting her nostrals. Crystal sits up, and smiles as she inhales the smell of the fish. She slides out of bed, and makes her way out of the bedroom. When she exits she finds Chris hard at work in the kitchen. Crystal walks over to the kitchen where Chris is flipping some burgers in a frying pan. On the counter a deep fyer is cooking some fries.  
"I smell fish." Crystal says, and Chris nods.  
"These patties are ground salmon. They will be done in a minute. Let me get the plates out, and I will get everything served." Chris says as he pulls out three plates. He sets two off to the side, and covers the third with paper towl. He takes the salmon patties out of the frying pan, and sets them on the paper towl covered plate. "Would you like your's on bread or as is?" Crystal shrugs.  
"As is will work." Chris nods before moving both patties to one of the plates. Then he grabs the plate with the paper towl, and holds it near the deep fryer. He scoops out the french fries, and sets them on the plate. Then he shuts off the deep fryer, and sets the plate on the counter. He grabs the salt, and shakes it over the fries. Finally he shakes the fries up by grabbing the paper towl, and he dishes them out evenly between the two plates. Then he tosses the paper towl into the garbage, and puts the plate into the sink. He carries the plates over to the table, and they sit down to dinner.  
"While you were sleeping Izzy called asking if we had made a decision yet. I told him we were going to sleep on it." Crystal nods.  
"Before I can make a decision I must return to my village, and consult with Sakuyamon." Chris nods "Your leader right?" Crystal nods.  
"Yes. I must seek guidance from her on this." Chris nods.  
"We can talk to Izzy in the morning to arrange a portal to the digital world." Crystal looks to Chris, gets angry.  
"Why do we have to talk to Izzy?" Chris holds up his hand.  
"So when we gate out we don't set off the alarms, and two I would like to get a couple of chips to take along just in case." Crystal relaxes, and nods.  
"That makes sense. Since we won't be able to gate near the village." Chris nods.  
"Yeah I figured as much. Makes it harder to attack a village if you can't appear in the center of town." Crystal nods.  
"Exactly. We'll have about a two hour trek at your speed." Crystal says examining Chris.  
"Then we'll want some rations too." Crystal nods.  
"That's not a bad idea." Chris nods.  
"So we'll leave at first light in the area near your village. Digital time varies from our time so we should find out how close to dawn it is in your neck of the woods." Chris goes to the computer on the wall. "Computer. Request video call with Izzy Izumi." The computer beeps.  
"Request sent. Waiting for answer." A few seconds later a screen opens on the monitor with Izzy on it.  
"Chris. What's up." Chris smiles.  
"We need your help." Izzy nods.  
"What do you need?" Chris points at Crystal.  
"We need passage to the digital world. We also need to know if the sun is up in that region yet." Izzy scratches his head.  
"What's in the digital world?" Crystal steps forward.  
"My village. I need to talk to Sakuyamon about joining your organization." Izzy nods.  
"Not a problem. Let me bring up a map of the digital world and you can specify the location you want to be gated to." Crystal nods, and a map of the digital world appears beneath the video chat window. She looks over the map, and points to a clearing outside a huge forest. "This is the closest place we can gate to." Izzy looks at the location, and types in a few lines. Green, and red dots appear all over the map.  
"Your in luck. There is a gate already in place at that location. As far as the time. It looks like you got about four hours." Chris looks to Izzy.  
"Hey Izzy what is the diffrence rate in time between the worlds?" Izzy smiles.  
"There isn't one anymore. Ever since we established the jump gate to our Digital World Headquaters the worlds have syncronized." Chris nods.  
"That's good to know." Izzy nods.  
"So when did you guys want to jump?" Chris nods "Four hours. As soon as first light hits." Izzy nods.  
"Understood. We'll have the gate ready in four hours." Chris holds up his hand "One more favor?" Izzy tilts his head.  
"What's up."  
"Is there a way we can get a few chips for the trip?" Izzy nods.  
"Yeah I will be at the gate with a few for you." Chris nods.  
"thank you Izzy I appreciate it." Izzy nods.  
"Your welcome. I'll see you in four hours." Chris nods, and the call ends. Chris turns to Crystal.  
"So we got four hours to kill. Do you want to get some more sleep?" Crystal shakes her head.  
"No I am ok. Why don't we get to know each other better. Since we are partners now we should know more about each other than our names." Chris nods in agreement.  
"I think thats a great idea. Would you like something to drink." Crystal nods.  
"Sure. What are you having." Chris smiles.  
"It's a carbonated drink with a sweet taste. Its called pop. Would you like to try some?" Crystal nods.  
"Sure." Chris goes to the fridge, and pulls out a two liter of a red colored pop, and pours two glasses, and gives one to Crystal. Crystal takes a drink, and hums in pleasure.  
"That's very good." Chris nods.  
"So how did you end up in the human world fighting that Minotarumon?" Renamon sets the glass down.  
"We renamon are defenders of the digital world, and are devoted to maintaining the peace there. I was on scouting patrol when I spotted the Minotarumon entering a portal. I followed him to the ruins where you found us. By the way how did you bring him down?" Chris smiles.  
"While he was busy with you I snuck up behind him, and plunged a stone spear into his back. I gave it a twist, and he disintergrated. Damn Spire digimon." Crystal nods.  
"I agree. My whole village is dedicated to the eradication of Black Wargreymon, and all his spire digimon." Chris nods.  
"That's a good cause." Crystal nods.  
"What about you?" Chris nods.  
"I was on summer vacation in Athens when the spire, and Minotarumon showed up. I decided to take him out after I saw you taking him on. Thought you might need the hand." Crystal nods.  
"Yeah. If you hadn't he might have destroyed me. I owe you my life." Chris shakes his head.  
"All I ask is that you live everyday like it might be your last. Enjoy life." Crystal nods.  
"I will. Once we destroy that demon Black Wargreymon." Chris nods.  
"First we have to go to your village. By the way do you have any siblings, and what about your parents?" Crystal smiles.  
"I have a sister, and an older brother." Chris shakes his head.  
"An older brother? That's gonna be fun." Crystal nods.  
"Yeah. You aint kidding. He is gonna drill you." Chris nods.  
"I expect the same treatment from your parents." Crystal nods.  
"Yes especially since they are the leaders of my village." Chris's head drops.  
"Great. So if they don't like me they can call the whole village on me." Crystal laughs.  
"Nah. My father is too prideful to rely on anyone for a human, and my mother will just banish you from the village." Chris shakes his head.  
"Then I better do my best to impress them." Crystal smiles.  
"I know they will like you. They may need to warm up to you, but I know you will win them over." Chris smiles at her confident statement.  
"Thank you." Crystal nods.  
"Your welcome. So what about you?" Chris shrugs.  
"No siblings. Mom ran off when I was little. My dad raised me. Learned from a young age to be tough, and watch out for those I care for." Crystal nods.  
"Good way to be brought up." Chris nods.  
"Yep. I got no complaints. By the way is there anything I need to know as far as greeting rituals, and/or rules." Crystal nods.  
"Yes. Outsiders require permission before they can set foot in the village. You have to wait at the entrance till my father, and mother grant you leave to enter. When you meet them you need to bow to one knee, and not look at them. They will grant you leave to rise." Chris nods taking it all in. "Then they will ask you what you seek. Say to them "I seek audience with you to discuse matters of grave importance." They will ask you what matters do you speak of. You answer "The future of your daughter, and her involvement in the war against the ultimate enemy." They should grant you entrance under guard to the meeting hut. There we will talk to them to get their adivce. My brother may demand you prove your worth to be my partner." Chris nods.  
"What would you entail?" Crystal nods.  
"I don't know. That depends on what my father decides. You may have to fight my brother one on one." Chris nods.  
"Great. That will be fun." Crystal shakes her head.  
"You won't be expected to win. Mearly prove that you have some skill worthy of partnering with a renamon." Chris nods.  
"Sounds like a blast." Crystal nods.  
"You'll do good. I have faith in you." Chris smiles, and nods.  
"Thank you." Crystal nods. "Also expect a Q & A session from both my parents." Chris nods in understanding.  
"Right. That makes sense." Crystal nods.  
"Don't touch any of the renamon in the village without permission from my parents. They consider this a major offense." Chris nods.  
"What are the odds that I will be attacked?" Crystal shakes her head.  
"If any fighting happens it will be done under renamon combat etiquette." Chris nods.  
"Which is?" Crystal puts her hand to her face for a minute.  
"Well the fight is held in a location desinated by the leader of the village. Both competitors meet at that location at a time also specified by the leader. They enter the arena at the same time, bow to each other, and wait for the starting signal. Then they fight it out till one competitor is disabled, or knocked out of the arena." Chris nods.  
"Now being a human will I be allowed a weapon to offset my lack of natural ones?" Crystal shrugs.  
"I don't know. We haven't had a human competitor in a very long time. I would think that it would be up to the leader of the village." Chris nods.  
"Ok. I think I am gonna call Tai about getting a weapon to take with me. Just in case." Crystal nods.  
"Not a bad idea." Chris nods, before he stands up, and walks over to the computer.  
"Computer is Tai currently on property?" The computer buzzes.  
"Negative. He is currently not present at this facility." Chris nods.  
"What do I need to do to request an item from warehouse?" The computer screen changes to a video window.  
"Establishing video call to warehouse attendent." Chris nods as a young man appears on the computer screen.  
"This is warehouse. How can I be of service." Chris nods.  
"I am preparing for a trip to the digital world, and am in need of some supplies." The attendent nods.  
"Sure thing. What all do you need?" Chris nods, and looks to Crystal.  
"What should I bring as a gift to your parents?" Crystal smiles.  
"Something valuable. Precious metals, and gems." Chris nods, and turns to the screen again.  
"Two necklaces. Gold with a precious stone in them. One a ruby, the other a pink sapphire. I also need a katana." The attendent nods.  
"That's a tall order to fill. I need a good reason to please my boss." Chris nods.  
"Alliance meeting with the renamon chief to establish alliance with them against Black Wargreymon." The attendent nods.  
"Ok I have your order, and am submitting it. It will take a minute to get a reply." Chris nods, and waits for an answer. The attendent smiles as his computer beeps. "Your request has been approved under diplomatic conditions. The items will be delivered in about thirty minutes." Chris nods,  
"Thank you." The attendent nods.  
"Your welcome." The call ends, and Chris goes back to the couch, and sits down.  
"Good selection on the gifts. I am sure they will be pleased." Chris nods. They make idle chit chat till the door chimes. Chris gets up, and goes to the door.  
"Door open." The door opens, and a young male holding three boxes. Two small, and one long.  
"The items you requested from the warehouse." Chris nods, and takes them from him.  
"Thank you." The young man nods.  
"YOur welcome, and have a nice day." Chris nods.  
"You too." The door shuts, and Chris goes over to Crystal. "Are you ready to go?" Crystal nods as Chris sets the boxes down, and extracts the sword. He slips the sheath over his shoulder allowing the weapon to rest against his back. Then he picks up the necklaces, and heads for the door. Crystal follows, and they head to the gate room located in the lobby of the facility. There Izzy is waiting. Chris walks up to Izzy, who hands him a few chips. Chris examins them. One is red with a fist on it. The next is yellow with a crystal on it. The last is the sword chip from earlier.  
"A power chip, an energy chip, and that experimental sword chip. Sweet." Izzy nods.  
"These should tide you over on your trip." Chris nods, and puts the chips into his pocket.  
"Thank you Izzy." Izzy nods.  
"No problem. Just come back safe." Chris, and Crystal nod.  
"Will do." A technician looks up from his computer screen.  
"We have established a link with the other gate. Ready to open the portal." Izzy nods.  
"Ok guys. Good luck." Chris nods, and points his digivice at the gate.  
"Thanks." Chris looks to the gate as a bright light burst forth from the gate absorbing himself and Crsyatal. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Chris, and Crystal find themselves in a large tunnel of multi-colored energy. as they travel down it. Energy begins to arch from wall to wall. Suddenly one of the energy bolts strikes Chris. The energy passes through him, into his digivice, and into Crystal. After several seconds it pulls back out of Crystal through the digivice, and out of Chris, back into the wall of the tunnel. Both pass out from the pain.  
"Ughh." Chris moans as he opens his eyes. He is laying in a dense forest near a tv. To his right Crystal lays on the ground still passed out. Chris sits up with a groan. He crawls over to Crystal and places his hand on her shoulder. He shakes her gently. "Crystal."  
"Umph." Crystal moans as she comes to. "That hurt." Chris nods.  
"Yeah. That energy bolt struck us good." Crystal nods, as she sits up.  
"It looks like we made it to the digital world." Chris nods.  
"Yeah, now all we got to do is make it to the village." Chris sits up, and spots his digivice laying on the ground. The digivice has a black spot on the screen, and does not respond when Chris picks it up, and pushes a button. "Damn. Looks like it got fried by the energy bolt." Chris says showing it to Crystal.  
"That's not good. Are the chips ok?" Chris reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the three chips Izzy gave him. He examins them, and finds no sign of damage.  
"The chips are good. Sadly we can't use them." Crsytal nods.  
"They may still prove useful." Crystal says as she closes her eyes. She sniffs the air, and smiles. "I've located the village. It's this way." Crystal says pointing in the direction of the sun. Chris nods with a smile.  
"Sweet. Let's head out before we get attacked by a wild digimon." Crystal nods, and they head east into the forest. They walk for a few uneventful hours till they reach a village composed of stray houses. Renamon go about their business till they spot Chris, and Crystal. The all stop, and stare save one renamon that runs up to Crystal.  
"Sister your ok!" Crystal nods as the two hug.  
"Yes thanks to Chris." Crystal's sister looks to Chris standing outside the village.  
"The human?" Crystal nods.  
"Yes. He defeated a minotarumon on his own." The renamon looks to Chris again with a look of surprise on her face.  
"What happened?" Crystal shakes her head.  
"I got careless, and the minotarumon wounded me. Chris destroyed it, and got me treatment. I brought him here to meet father, and mother." The renamon gasps.  
"Humans haven't been in this village in generations. Your going to have a tough time convincing him." Crystal nods.  
"I know, but I need him to hear Chris out. It's very important. Can you go, and ask them to come to the gate?" The renamon nods, and dashes off toward a large hut in the centere of the village. Crystal walks over to Chris. "Sister is going to get mom, and dad." Chris nods. A few minutes later two renamon, and a sakuyamon approach the entrance. Chris goes to one knee, and bows looking at the ground. Crystal's parents eye Chris suspiously.  
"You may rise human." Chris rises, his eyes not meeting theirs. "What brings you to our village human?" Chris nods.  
"I come to discuss a matter of great importance." Crystal's father looks at Chris.  
"What matter could you have that invloves this village?" Chris looks to Crystal.  
"Your daughter's role in the war on your ultimate enemy." Sakuyamon looks at Crystal's father.  
"Come human. We shall speak in our hut." Sakuyamon says. Chris nods, and with a two renamon escort, heads to the Cheif's hut. Inside Chris, and Crystal stand in front of her family. Sakuyamon looks to Crystal.  
"Daughter, why do you stand with this human?" Crystal looks to Chris.  
"Because we are partners." The renamon to left of Crystal's dad roars.  
"What? That's not possible. No human is worthy to be partnered with a renamon much less my sister. I don't believe it!" Chris holds up the fried digivice.  
"This digivice is proof of our partnership" Crystal's brother stares at it.  
"Humph. It looks like a piece of garbage to me." Chris lowers it.  
"We got struck by an energy bolt while entering the digital world." The Sakuyamon looks to her daughter.  
"Are you well daughter?" Crystal nods.  
"Yes. No perminant damage. We passed out for a few hours, but I don't feel any discomfert." Sakuyamon nods.  
"That's good. So tell me human what is your name?" Sakuyamon asks all eyes move to Chris.  
"My name is Chris Lady Sakuyamon." Sakuyamon nods.  
"Can you tell me by what circumstances my daughter became your partner?" Chris nods.  
"As you wish Lady Sakuyamon. I was vacationing in the human world when the spire, and a Minotarumon appeared. I picked up a stone spear, and moved in behind it. At that time Crystal..." Sakuyamon raises her hand.  
"Who is Crystal?" Chris motions to Crystal with his hand. Sakuyamon looks to her daughter.  
"This human gave you this name?" Crystal nods.  
"In the human world everyone has their own name. Something that is their's." Sakuyamon nods, and looks to Chris.  
"It's a beautiful name human. You chose well." Chris bows, and Crystal's brother snarls.  
"You let him name you like some common pet?" Chris's face contorts in anger.  
"She is no common pet. She is my partner. I trust her with my life, and would protect her with it." Chris snarls at her brother. Crystal's brother takes a step forward.  
"Heh heh heh. You actually think you can protect my sister." He takes a few steps toward her. "Then protect her from me!" He shouts as he raises his hand to slap her. Crsytal closes her eyes bracing for the hit. She feels a slight breeze, but no hit. She opens her eyes, and gasps. Chris is standing between her, and her brother. Chris's hand is firmly holding her brother's arm without any difficulty.  
"I told you I would protect her with my life. I will not fail to keep that promise. Even if it means I have to cut my way through those that call her family." Chris says before he pushes on her brother throwing him off balance, and causing him to stumble back several steps. Crystal's father looks to his son.  
"Are you well son?" Crystal's brother nods.  
"Yes, but this human is not normal. His speed, and strenght are great. I wish to challange him in one on one combat to test his worthyness to partner with my sister." The chief looks to his son, then his daughter, Sakuyamon, and finally at Chris checking out the look in his eyes. Then he laughs.  
"I like the look of this Chris. Very well. One on one it is. The fight shall occure in two days time. Till then you are welcome in our village. Now please finish your story." Chris nods.  
"As I moved in behind the minotarumon, Crystal attacked it from the front keeping it's attention. I moved in, and plunged the spear into it's back. The minotarumon fired on Crystal, and I twisted the spear causing the creature to disintergrate. Then I took Crystal for treatment. Then I escorted her back here so she could speak with you." Sakuyamon nods.  
"You have my gratitude for bringing her back to us in good health." Chris bows to Sakuyamon.  
"It was my pleasure mlady." Crystal's sister giggles.  
"Quite the gentleman you landed sister." Crystal nods.  
"Yes. He is one of a kind." Chris smiles at the compliment. Crystal's father watches them closely. A renamon enters the hut, and kneels before the chief.  
"Chief! A swarm of Snimon are heading for the village." The chief growls.  
"Assemble all able bodied. We will meet them outside the village!" Chris follows Crystal, and her family outside. They race to the village edge where many renamon have gathered. In the distance is a swarm of mantis like digimon. Chris pulls out the fried digivice, and holds it out.  
"Crystal. I need your help." Crystal looks to Chris, and nods. Crystal holds out her hand, and places it on the digivice. A brillant white light explodes from between their hands. When the light fades Crystal removes her hand, and reveals the digivice in a brand new form. The digivice is a flip top that has seven ports for the mod chips that Izzy gave Chris. It also has a screen, and a built in keyboard. Chris, and Crystal examin it for a second before the buzz of the Snimon's wings snap them out of it. They look to the swarm, as Chris pulls out the chips.  
"Chris." Chris nods, and holds up the digivice.  
"Digi-modify! Power, energy, sword activate!" Chris sets the chips into the digivice. Crystal holds out her hand as she begins to glow. The sword from before appears in her hand. She leaps into the air, and readies her sword. The blade glows.  
"Diamond Slash!" Crsytal swings the weapon releasing a wave of glowing crystals that slam into the snimon knocking quite a few to the ground. Crystal snaps her finger, and they explode into nothing. The snimon release a wave of energy blades that streak toward Crystal. Crystal crosses her arms, and prepares for the attack, Chris bends his knees, and disappears. He reappears next to Crystal, grabs her, and they both disappear. They reappear on the ground near Crystal's family who look at Chris in shock.  
"Human! How did you do that!" Crystal's brother shouts at Chris. Chris looks to her brother as the attacks pass harmlessly overhead.  
"Do what?" Sakuyamon points to where Crystal was.  
"You were able to reach her, and get back here in a matter of seconds. You moved like us." Chris looks to where she points, and it sinks in.  
"I don't know how I did it, but right now we have bigger issues to handle. The rest of the snimon are still coming. Are you ready Crystal?" Chris asks looking to Crystal. Crystal nods with a smile.  
"Yes lets do this." Chris nods, and they take the front line. Crystal jumps into the air, and releases another round of her Diamond Strike. The rest of the renamon release their diamond storms. This wipes out most of the snimon. The remaning ones attempt to flee. The Sakuyamon rises into the air, and a sphere of blue flames appears surronding her.  
"Fox Drive!" Sakuyamon shouts before unleashing the blue flames onto the remaining Snimon obliterating them. Sakuyamon lowers to the ground, and the chief approaches her.  
"Well done my mate." Sakuyamon nods as they hold each other. Chris smiles as Crystal approaches him.  
"You did great Crystal." Crystal smiles as the sword disappears.  
"Thank you. You did good too." Chris nods, and smiles. Crystal's family looks to him. Crystal's father approaches.  
"Your display today was most impressive. I look forward to your match against my son." Chris nods.  
"I will do my best to not disappoint you." The renamon, and Chris make their way back into the village.  
Thank you for reading this chapter. Please submit a review so that I can make improvements. Also reviews mean faster chapters too cause I know what you want. Even make a request or two, and I'll see what I can do to accomplish it. Thank you 


	5. Chapter 5

A Place where I Belong Chapter 5

Crystal, her family, and Chris make their way into the the cheif's hut. There Sakuyamon, and Crystal's father take their place at the back of the hut. Crystal, Chris, Crystal's brother, and sister sit down crosslegged in front of them. Sakuyamon smiles as she looks to her son, and daughter.  
"My children. gather our people up. I need a two room hut built as quickly as possible. I expect the highest quality befiting for my child, and her friend." Crystal's brother nods solemly, while her sister nods with a huge grin. Both stand up, and leave. Crystal's father looks to Chris.  
"While I am grateful to you for protecting the village, espically my daughter. I cannot accept you as my daughter's partner until you prove yourself in battle." Chris nods in understanding.  
"Of course. I would expect no less from such a noble tribe. I will prove myself worthly of being your daughter's partner." Sakuyamon nods.  
"Something I much look forward to. You are a noble individual. The likes not seen in generations." Chris smiles at the compliment. The Chief looks to her.  
"I believe that is enough for now. What will you do now?" He asks looking to Chris.  
"I would like to assist in building the hut." The Chief nods.  
"Very well. This meeting is adjourned." Chris, and Crystal bow, before rising, and leaving. Outside they go over to Crystal's siblings who are in a heated argument.  
"How can you be so excited? Our sister working with a filthy human. Its disgusting." Crystal's sister shakes her head.  
"How can you be so thick headed? He is kind, and gentle. Not to mention he can probably out race you!" Crystal's brother raises his hand to hit Crystal's sister. As he goes to strike he finds he can't move his arm. Behind him is Chris who is holding his arm with his right hand.  
"You would hit your own sister. How low are you? Do you have no honor?" Chris growls. Crystal's brother growls back.  
"Let go of me you filthy human. You have no buisness interfering in our personal buisness." Chris shakes his head.  
"Normally I wouldn't, but I cannot allow harm to befall a lady, especially by a male." Crystal's brother hops into the air, and launches a double kick at Chris's chest. Chris releases his arm, and spins to the left dodging the kick. Chris throws his left leg up slamming it into the gut of Crystal's brother who gasps as the wind is knocked out of him. Then Chris Chops him in the center of his spine causing him to slam into the ground. "Surrender or you will be too sore to fight me in our match in front of the whole village. I would hate for you to lose because you were not at your best." Crystal's brother growls as he starts to get up. At that moment Sakuyamon arrives.  
"Son. Have you learned your lesson?" He looks to his mother in defeat.  
"How can you so easly accept this?" Sakuyamon holds out her hand.  
"Because I can see what you refuse to. His soul is like fresh fallen snow." I cannot think of a better partner for my daughter. Not to mention he has what it takes to protect her, and her family apparently." He takes her hand, and she helps him up.  
"He surprised me thats all. I won't be caught off guard when we fight again." Sakuyamon nods with a smile.  
"Exactly. He could of kept his speed a secret. Instead he showed you what he is capable of. He gave up a clear adavantage to make your fight even. That takes honor, and confidence." He looks to Chris.  
"Why did you show me your speed? You could have crushed me in our match before I had a chance to throw a blow. Now I will be on guard." Chris smiles as he walks back over to Crystal.  
"Simple. I want our fight to be something talked about for a while. That won't happen if I just crush you with my speed. Now that you know you have a few days to develope a way to combat my extream speed combat style." He nods.  
"YOu are either very smart or very stupid. Which I am not sure about." Chris smiles.  
"That will be revealed when we meet in the ring." Crystal's brother nods in agreement.  
"On that we agree. Since you were willing to share your capabilites with me. I will call a truce with you until our match. We are equals till then. Do you accept?" Chris nods, and holds up a finger.  
"Yes under one condition." His eyes narrow.  
"What?" Chris smiles.  
"Until our fight, and if I win. You give your word on your honor as a renamon that you don't ever hit a female again. You are allowed to restrict or bind for defensive purposes only." Crystal's brother examins Chris for a minute.  
"Very well. You have my word that until our fight, and if you win. I swear on my honor to bring no harm to a female again., but I have a condition." Chris nods.  
"Name it." He sneers.  
"If I win our fight you promise to never come near my sister or this village ever again." Chris nods with a smile, and holds out his hand.  
"I accept your terms." He nods, and takes his hand with his.  
"And I accept yours." Chris smiles.  
"Let's team up to finish this hut. We will each take a room. First one done gets bragging rights?" Crystal's brother nods.  
"I agree." Chris smiles.  
"I want an advantage though." He tilts his head.  
"What?" Chris smiles, and motions to Crystal, and her sister.  
"I want those two on my team." He laughs.  
"I wouldn't call that an advantage, but very well you may have them on your team." Chris smiles. Chris walks over to Crystal, her sister, and several female renamon. Crystal's brother walks over to a group of male renamon. Chris smiles as ke looks at his team. "  
Me, and Crystal will handle the floor. Friend can you handle the window?" Chris asks looking at Crystal's sister. She smiles.  
"Sure, but call me sis. After the way you protected me. Its the least you deserve." Chris smiles.  
"Such an honor. Thank you sis." Crystal's sister nods with a big grin.  
"Your welcome." Chris nods, and looks to the other renamon.  
"Can I ask your help in getting the walls built?" They all nod without hesitation. "Thank you. Ok the supplies are over there. Are you guys ready?" Everyone nods. "Ok go!" The whole group races to the pile using all their speed. At the front are Chris, and Crystal. They grab the the roll of bamboo like material, and lay it out, on the site. Then they race back to the supplies as the groups grab the bamboo like poles, and thick vines. They put them into the ground, and warp them with vines creating walls. Crystal's sister builds a window out of four rods with well placed holes. Chris's group pulls ahead as they get their last wall up a few seconds sooner. Chris, grabs some long rods to use for the frame of the roof, and takes off toward the room. A few seconds later Crystal's brother does the same. They get them in place at speeds that challange the eyes of the other renamon watching. Then they race back, and grab the large wrapped panels made of a straw like material. They set them in place so quickly that even Crystal's dad looks on in amazement. Sakuyamon looks to her mate with a smile.  
"Has he proved himself yet?" He nods.  
"Yes. Honestly even I could not keep up with him, or my own son for that matter." Sakuyamon smiles.  
"It looks like we have a winner." Sakuyamon walks over to Chris who lands on the ground a second before Crystal's brother.  
"I...conceed...defeat." Crystal's brother says as he trys to catch his breath.  
"It...was...close...Another...second...and...you...would...have...won." Chris says also trying to catch his breath. Sakuyamon claps as she goes over to the two.  
"I am proud of you both. Not only did you build two great rooms. You did it at speeds that make you the envy of most of the tribe." Chris, and Crystal's brother bow to Sakuyamon.  
"Thank you." Both say at the same time. Sakuyamon nods.  
"Now all you have to do is build the main room." Chris, and Crystal's brother nod, before looking at each other.  
"Are you ready?" Crystal's brother nods.  
"Yes." Both disappear, and in flashes the main room appears. In a matter of minutes the main part of the hut is done, and the two are standing in front of it.  
"You did well." Crystal's brother nods.  
"As did you. Perhaps I was wrong about you human. You seem very capable. I now look forward to our match." Chris nods.  
"Thank you, and I can not wait either." Sakuyamon walks up to them.  
"You both did well, but you have used much energy. You need rest. I will have beds set up for you both. For now head to the meal hall. The cooks are preparing dinner as we speak. Both nod.  
"Yes Lady Sakuyamon." Chris says.  
"Yes mother." Crystal's brother says as Chris follows him to the dinning hall.

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please give me your opinion positive or negative. Also any ideas or suggestions are also greatly welcomed. They will also help me write future chapters faster. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: FITTING IN

Chris, Crystal, and her family arrive at a huge hut that has several tables in it. In the back is a large kitchen. The Chief, and Sakuyamon sit at one table, and the others at another. Chris looks to the Chief, and Sakuyamon.  
"Chief, Lady Sakuyamon. May I ask you a question?" Both nod.  
"For what reason did the Renamon take such an active role in the war against Black Wargreymon?" Sakuyamon looks down in sadness, and the chief's face hardens.  
"Black Wargreymon had a group of spire digimon attack our village. Many of our tribe were destroyed on that day. Including blood kin of those that sit amongst you." Chris nods solomly.  
"I am sorry to make you recall such painful memories. Thank you for sharing them." The chief nods.  
"Your welcome. I think it best you truly understand the reason for our vendeta against that monster. We will not rest till that abomination is wiped from the digital world." Chris nods.  
"For which you have my full support. I only hope I can live up to your expectations as your daughter's partner." Sakuyamon nods.  
"Based on the show we have already been givin. I find it unlikly you will prove unfit as her partner." Chris bows to Sakuyamon as a group of renamon bring out platters filled with meat, fruit, and rolls.  
"Thank you Lady Sakuyamon." Chris says as the food is passed out. Once the food is passed out the renamon servers return to the kitchen. Lady Sakuyamon stands up, and puts her hands togeather.  
"We offer thanks to Baihumon, and the other digimon sovereigns for watching over us." Everyone puts their hands togeather, and bow in respect." {A quick break for some back ground information. Digimon Sovereigns refer to a group of five digimon. Azulongmon (Qinglongmon), Zhuqiaomon, Baihumon, Ebonwumon, and Fanglongmon. The first four are guardians of the east, west, north, and south. The fifth is the overseer of the first four. For pictures of these digimon I recommend wikipedia using the search term Digimon Sovereigns. Now back to the story.}  
After a minute Sakuyamon sits down, and everyon starts to dig into the food. Chris makes idle chit-chat as he is watched by The chief. Who is observing his interaction with the renamon as they bombard him with questions.  
"What is the human world like?" Asks one of the renamon.  
"Its similar to this one. Lakes, oceans, forests, jungles, tundras, cities, villages." Another renamon nods.  
"What are cities like?" Chris smiles.  
"They are like concrete jungles with miles of stone roads, and tall buildings that dwarf even the tallest trees." A diffrent renamon turns to Crystal.  
"Did you enjoy being in the human world?" Crystal nods with a smile.  
"Yes. Even though I wasn't there long. Chris cooked me a few meals that were delicious. The food there is execellent. Not to mention the D.C.O. has treated me extreamly well." Sakuyamon looks to her daughter.  
"The D.C.O? There was no mention of the D.C.O. at our meeting." Chris bows his head in apology.  
"You are correct. I apologize for not mentioning it, but I wanted to wait till after I proved my worth as her partner. Shortly after our fight with the minotarumon, the D.C.O. showed up, and helped me treat Crystal's wounds from the fight. They took us back to their best lab, where Crystal was givin the best medical care possible. Then they offered us a job with them." Sakuyamon looks to Chris.  
"They want Crystal, and you to work for them?" Chris nods.  
"Yes. They even told us that we could be on the front lines fighting against Black Wargreymon's army." The chief looks to Chris.  
"They offered you a front line position?" Chris nods.  
"Yes. If we can prove our ability to complete our missions." The chief nods, and looks to Crystal.  
"Daughter, is it your wish to join the D.C.O. with Chris." Crystal shrugs her shoulders.  
"I am not sure yet. That is one of the reasons I returned. I wished to speak to mother about it." The chief nods, as does Sakuyamon.  
"Once Chris, and your brother retire for some rest we can speak about it." Crystal nods with a smile.  
"Thank you mother." Sakuyamon nods as everyone finishes eating. A renamon enters, and whispers into the chief's ear. The chief nods, and dismisses the renamon, and then he stands up.  
"Chris, Crystal. Your hut has been completed. I believe it would be best if we retired for the day, and allowed our fighters the chance to rest, and prepare for the fight. Which will take place the day after tomarrow in the fighter's ring outside of the village. Dismissed." The Chief, and Sakuyamon exit the dinning hut. The rest stand up, and walk out. Chris holds out his hand to Crystal's brother.  
"Till we meet in the ring." Crystal's brother takes his hand, and they shake.  
"Yes. till then. May the best fighter win." Chris nods, as Chris, and Crystal head toward their hut. Inside they find the place completly furnished. Cystal looks to Chris.  
"While you take a nap, I am going to go talk to my mother about joining the D.C.O." Chris nods, and goes into the left side bedroom. Crystal walks out of the hut, as Chris lays down in bed, and promptly passes out from exhaustion. When Chris wakes up he finds that the sun is down. He walks out into the living room, and notices that Crystal's door is shut. {note: From this point forward all text in these brackets ( ) indicate Chris's thoughts not said out loud.}  
(Her door is shut. She must be asleep. I wonder what time it is?) Chris's hands go to his pouch. (Oh yeah my digivice) Chris pulls the digivice out of the pouch, and opens it. The display on the screen says four thrity-seven a.m. on July twenty-third, year two thousand. Chris closes the digivice, and returns it to his pouch. He looks around for a minute, before a noise catches his attention from outside. He goes to the door, and opens it. He steps outside, and spots several renamon gathering in the center of town. (Wonder what's going on?). Chris walks over to the renamon, and spots Crystal's sister.  
"Sister. Is everything all right?" Crystal's sister nods.  
"Yes. We are preparing to go out to gather food." Chris nods in understanding.  
"Would it be alright if I join you?" She nods with a smile.  
"Sure. You can join our group." Chris nods.  
"What is your group in charge of?" Crystal points to a pile of baskets, and nets.  
"Gathering live fish to bring back here. We keep them alive till we make them." Chris nods.  
"Ok. When do we leave?" Crystal points to the sky.  
"At first light." Chris nods, and looks to the hut. (I wonder if I should awaken Crystal?) Crystal's sister looks in the direction of Crystal's hut, and smiles.  
"Don't worry about her. The other renamon will let her know your with me." Chris nods.  
"Thank you." Crystal's sister nods. As the sun peaks above the horizon Chris, and Crystal's sister walk over to the gear. Along with a few other renamon, they grab all the gear consisting of a couple of nets, and several baskets, before making their way toward the sunrise. As they make their way through the forest Chris, and Crystal's sister get to know each other.  
"So do you have any family?" Chris nods.  
"Just my father. No siblings, or anything like that." Crystal's sister nods.  
"Where do you live?"  
"In the human world I live in a country called the U.S.A. In a state called Michigan." Crystal's sister looks at Chris in confusion.  
"I don't understand." Chris nods.  
"In the human world. There are seven masses of land. Each of these are divided into areas called countries." Crystal's sister nods.  
"Ok." Chris nods with a smile.  
"Countries are divided into smaller pieces called states." Crystal's sister nods.  
"Ok, now I understand. It's a complicated system." Chris nods.  
"Yes it is."  
"What were you doing when you met my sister." Chris smiles widely.  
"I was on vacation from college." Crystal's sister looks confused again, and Chris smiles.  
"A vacation is where you don't do any kind of work, and college is a training facility to teach humans skills they can use to make a living." Crystal's sister nods.  
"What are you going to collge for?"  
"I write computer code, or data as you know it." Crystal's sister gasps.  
"You can write data?" Chris nods with a smile at her reaction.  
"Yes. Though I still have a lot to learn." Crystal's sister nods.  
"So your skills are still need of improvement." Chris nods.  
"Yes." Crystal's sister looks at the ground for a minute fidgeting. Chris notices the fidgeting. "Are you ok?" She nods.  
"Yes. Can I ask you a favor?" Chris nods.  
"Of course sister." She smiles.  
"Will you give me a name like you did my sister. In all honesty I think having my own name would be nice." Chris smiles.  
"Sure. I'll need some time to think of one that fits you. Is that all right?" She nods with a wide smile.  
"Yes. That's not a problem." Chris nods, as they reach the lake. The renamon split into three groups of two. Chris, and Crystal's sister are one of the groups. Chris sets down his gear, and removes his shirt throwing it into the grass. Then he takes off his shoes, and socks as well. He sets them with his shirt. Crystal's sister blushes as she checks out Chris's half naked form. Chris looks to her, and tilts his head a little.  
"Is everything all right?" She nods looking down.  
"Yes. We better get started." Chris nods, before he looks to the lake.  
"I have an idea. Line the baskets up in a half-circle in front of you." She nods, and lines the baskets up in front of herself.  
"All set." Chris nods.  
"I am going to throw you the fish. You toss them into the baskets." She nods, and Chris jumps into the water. A few seconds later a large fish flys out of the water right at her. She holds out her arms, and catches it with ease. She sets it into the basket farthest on her right, as the next one leaves the water. She catches this one as well, and places it into the same basket. They continue this pattern till all the baskets are full. Then Chris swims to shore, and climbs out. Meanwhile the other renamon are looking on in awe as most are only halfway done. Chris looks at them, and then back at Crystal's sister.  
"Did I do something wrong?" She shakes her head.  
"No. You just finished faster than anyone else ever has." Chris nods, and looks to the five full baskets.  
"Now to figure a way to get them back." She nods in agreement. Chris looks to the trees. "I have an idea. Chris walks over to the trees, and pulls down some thick vines. Chris hands them to Crystal's sister. "We'll use these, and tie the baskets togeather." She nods, and heads towards the baskets. Chris looks around, and spots a down tree that had been split in two. Chris gets behind the log, and pushes it back to the baskets.  
"What's that for?" Chris smiles.  
"We're going to hallow it out, and use it to drag the baskets." She nods in understanding.  
"I get it." Chris nods.  
"Ok I need you to use your diamond storm to hallow out the center of the log." She nods, and raises her hands. Tiny crystals appear around her hands.  
"Diamond storm!" She says before the crystals launch themselves into the log exploding, and taking pieces of the log with them. She repeats this over, and over again until the log is hallowed out enough for the baskets to fit in them. They load the baskets into the log, and Chris points to the sides of the log.  
"One more thing. We need holes along the log for tying down the baskets." Crystal's sister nods, and points a finger at the log. A single shard appears, and it stabs the log. It exlodes at a quater of the normal power creating a small hole just big enough for the vines. She creats five on each side, and then they tie down the baskets using the vines.  
"Are we all set?" Chris shakes his head.  
"One more thing. I need two holes in the front so I can tie vines to pull it with." Crystal's sister nods, and makes two holes in the front. Chris ties vines to the front, and wraps them around his arms.  
"Your going to pull it?" Chris nods with a smile. Crystal's sister nods. Chris takes off with the sled, and Crystal's sister in tow. They race through the woods towards the village. After several minutes they arrive at the village to the surprise of the villagers. Sakuyamon walks up to her daughter.  
"Daughter, Why are you back so soon? Is something wrong?" She shakes her head.  
"No mother. We are finished filling our baskets." Crystal's brother walks over to them.  
"That's not possible. You guys were only gone a bit. There is no way you filled five baskets already!" Crystal's sister smile smugly.  
"Really? Look for yourself." He opens all the baskets, and examins them.  
"How did you do it?" Chris smirks.  
"I threw the fish to her, and she threw them into the baskets." Crystal's brother nods.  
"I should not be surprised. Your speed is amazing. Sister will show you where they go. "He says before walking away. Chris follows Crystal's sister to a large hut. She opens the door, and they unload the baskets into the hut. Chris puts the sled behind the hut. Then he, and Crystal's sister make their way back to Chris, and Crystal's hut. Inside they find Crystal sitting in a chair. As soon as Chris walks in Crystal stands up, and smiles. Taking notice of Chris's lack of clothing.  
"Welcome home Chris." Chris nods, and smiles. He walks over, and holds out his hand to the other chair.  
"Thank you Crystal. Go ahead, and have a seat." He says to Crystal's sister. She nods, and takes a seat next to her sister. Chris leans against the wall near them.  
"I take it your hunting went well?" Chris nods.  
"Five full baskets of fish. All in just over an hour." Crystal nods.  
"Well done. Though there is still much to do around here." Crystal's sister nods.  
"She is right. There is foraging for fruits, and herbs. There is water to get. Plus there are rounds to be made for any sign of intruders in the forest." Chris nods taking it all in.  
"A lot of work. Good thing there are so many to help. If there is anything I can do to help let me know." Crystal's sister nods.  
"Good to hear. Actually I would like you to accompany me to gather water from a spring quite a distance from here." Chris nods with a smile.  
"Sounds like fun." Crystal smiles.  
"I am glad you, and my sister are gettting along so well." Chris, and her sister smile.  
"Yes she has taken to me quite well."  
"He is a good human. You are very lucky sister." Crystal smiles.  
"Thank you sister. I count myself lucky." Chris smiles at this.  
"As do I Crystal." A moment later a knock at the door gets their attention.  
"Daughters may I enter?" Chris goes to the door, and opens it to find Sakuyamon standing there.  
"Good morning Lady Sakuyamon. You are always welcome here." Sakuyamon smiles as she steps into the hut, and spots her daughters.  
"Good morning mother." They both say, and Sakuyamon nods.  
"Good morning my daughters. I came to fetch you for your morning chores." They both nod, and walk over to Chris.  
"Chris will be accompaning me to the spring." Sakuyamon nods to Crystal's sister.  
"Daughter will you do a patrol back to the portal you arrived at. In case your friends from the D.C.O. have sent someone through out of concern." She asks looking to Crystal. Crystal nods, and Chris holds out his digivice.  
"Here take this with you." Chris says as he pulls out the sword chip. "Digi-modify! Sword activate." Chris says as he inserts the sword chip into his digivice. The digivice bursts into light, and Crystal's sword appears in her hand. she smiles as she looks at Chris.  
"Thank you." She says as she places the sword into a sheth that appeared on her back. Chris nods with a smile. Crystal heads out of the village toward where they came into the digital world at. Chris smiles as he watches her go. Sakuyamon smiles as she watches him. Crystal's sister clears her throat to get their attention.  
"We are heading out. We will be back later." Sakuyamon nods as Chris, and Crystal's sister heads out. They leave the village to the north, and make their way to through the forest toward the spring. A short time after they leave the village a roar can be heard in the direction of the spring. Chris, and Crystal's sister race to the spring. When they arrive they find a lion anthro digimon fighting a digimon with black skin, black wings, and fangs.  
"Its a leomon." He says looking at the lion like digimon. "And he's fighting a Devimon." Chris says looking at his opponent. Crystal's sister nods in agreement.  
"The question is are either of them spire digimon." Crystal's sister nods in agreement.  
"Well Leomon is a vaccine type. He would be our best bet for a good guy." Chris nods in agreement. Chris runs out toward the battle. Crystal's sister jumps out into the air, and releases a diamond storm at Devimon. Leomon looks to the newest additions in the fight.  
"Leomon. We're here to help." Leomon nods, and turns back to the Devimon.  
"Fist of the Beast King!" Leomon shouts before releasing a blast of energy from his fist that slams into the Devimon throwing him on his butt. The renamon releases another diamond storm coating the devimon in crystals. The crystals explode, and the devimon cries in pain. The Leomon grabs the devimon, and hurls it into the air.  
"Diamond Storm! Crystal's sister releases another wave of attack.  
"Fist of the beast king!" Leomon releases his attack at the same time. The attacks slam into the devimon, and it explodes into nothingness. Leomon looks to Chris, and Crystal's sister.  
"Thank you for your help." They nod to him.  
"Your welcome. That devimon looked like trouble." Leomon nods.  
"Yeah espically since he was made of those control spires." Crystal's sister shakes her head.  
"This is not good. They are getting closer to the the village." Chris nods in agreement.  
"Your right. No one should go for water alone any more." Chris looks to leomon. "What brings you to this area?" Leomon points to the spring.  
"Our normal water supply has been cut off by Black Wargreymon's army. This is the nearest water supply not under guard." Chris nods.  
"I think it would be a good idea for both villages to establish patrols in this area to protect this spring." Leomon, and Crystal's sister nods in agreement.  
"I will talk to my leader, and explain the situation." Crystal's sister nods.  
"We will do the same." Leomon nods, before filling his container. He walks away toward his village. Chris, and Crystal's sister fill up the baskets they left hidden in the brush with water from the spring.  
"There all full. Now all we have to do is get them back to the village." Crystal's sister nods in agreement, before picking up one of the baskets. Chris picks up the other one, and they sprint back to the village to tell the chief the news. They reach the village at midday much to the releaf of Sakuyamon, and the rest of the village. As they reach the gates they are greeted by Sakuyamon, her son, and Crystal.  
"Hello my daughter, and Chris. How went the water gathering?" Chris shakes his head, as he sets the basket down.  
"Rough. We had a run-in with a spire digimon." Sakuyamon's face shows concern.  
"A spire digimon?" Crystal's sister nods.  
"Yes. It was a devimon. Fortunatly a leomon was there, and we teamed up to destroy it." Sakuyamon nods. Her son looks to Chris in concern.  
"What was a leomon doing at the spring?" Chris nods.  
"Their water supply was conqured by Black Wargreymon's army. Our spring is the closest water supply to their village. They have already agreed to set up patrol in the area to keep the area out of their control." Sakuyamon nods.  
"Son I want you to lead the patrols of the spring." Crystal's brother nods, and points to two other renamon. They nod, and follow him out of the village toward the spring. Chris, and Crystal's sister take the baskets to the store house, and then with Crystal head to the dinning hall where most of the tribe is eating lunch. The chief invites them over with a wave of his hand. Chris, and Crystal head over, and sit on his right side.  
"News of your exploits has reached me." Crystal's sister smiles.  
"Yes. We got lucky. The Leomon was necessary to our victory." The chief nods.  
"Yes. I am just glad you are safe. I also understand that my son has already left to make sure that no more spire digimon get close to the spring." Chris nods. plates of meat, and fruit is brought out, and everyone digs in.  
"Chief. Is there anything else that I can be of service with?" The chief shakes his head.  
"No you have been most helpful today. You should rest, and plan your strategy for the fight tomarrow." Chris nods in gratitude.  
"Thank you chief." The chief nods. Chris, and Crystal clear their plates.  
"If you'll excuse us chief. A nap sounds more refreshing right now." The chief nods, and both Chris, and Crystal rise. They leave the hut, and make their way back to their hut. Inside. Chris takes off his shirt, and sets it on the back of a chair. Then he slips out of his shoes, and socks. He sets them by the door. Chris looks to Crystal who has been watching him.  
"Rest well Chris." Chris nods with a smile.  
"You as well Crystal." She nods, and both go into their rooms. Chris lays down in bed, and drifts off to sleep.

Thank you for reading this chapter. I am sorry it took so long, but I just finished moving recently. I look forward to hearing your comments, reviews, and ideas. 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: PROVING ONE'S WORTH

Chris awakens to find the sun beginning it's trek down the sky. He grabs his digivice from near the bed. He opens it up, and checks the clock which reads three forty six p.m. Chris gets out of bed, and makes his way to the livingroom. There he finds Crystal talking to her sister.  
"Good afternoon ladies." Chris says smiling. They both nod with smiles just as big.  
"Good afternoon." They both say. Chris nods, and sits near them.  
"Been catching up?" Crystal nods.  
"Yes. I was filling her in on everything that happened since I left here." Chris nods.  
"Right. It's definatly been a wild ride." Both nod.  
"Yes, and there is still more on the way." Crystal says. Chris smiles, and nods.  
"Yes, and we'll face it togeather." Crystal nods smiling. Just then there is a knock on the door. Chris goes to the door, and opens it revealing Crystal's brother.  
"Hey Chris. Have you seen my sisters?" Chris nods, and opens the door the rest of the way revealing Crystal, and her sister still sitting in the chairs. Their brother walks in, and over to them.  
"Hello brother. What occasions the visit?" Their brother nods to the door.  
"Father wishes to speak with you both at the meeting hut." They both nod, and get up.  
"Ok. We'll head over there now." Crystal says. Crystal, and her sister make their way to the door. As Chris tries to follow out, Crystal's brother blocks him.  
"I need to speak with you for a minute." He says to Chris.  
"Sure. Go ahead Crystal. I will meet up with you later." Crystal nods, and heads out. Chris, and her brother watch them leave before turning to each other.  
"My sisters seem taken with you." Chris nods in agreement.  
"If you are worried I may do something to hurt them, don't be. I would never do anything that would cause them harm, or sadness." Crystal's brother nods.  
"Good. Cause if you hurt them. I will kill you." Chris nods.  
"Naturally." Suddenly a beeping sound comes from Chris's pouch. Chris reaches in, and pulls out his digivice. Chris opens the digivice, and a voice rings out.  
"Chris. Can you hear me?" Chris pushes a glowing button on the digivice, and talks in to a small transceiver on the digivice.  
"Yes. This is Chris. I can hear you."  
"Thank the digigods. You leave to the digital world. The portal goes haywire, and you can't even send a word that you guys made it ok." Says a voice that Chris recognizes as Tai "Sorry. We've made it to the digital world. We are at the Renamon village. Currently we are in diplomatic stages of a peace treaty. I will need several more days."  
"Roger that Chris. We'll call again in a few days. Tye out." Chris closes the digivice, and returns it to his pouch.  
"Who was that?" Crystal's brother asks eyeing the pouch nervously.  
"The D.C.O. They were just making sure we made it after the portal destabilized." He nods in understanding.  
"So they are not coming here?" Chris shakes his head.  
"No. I told them that the situation is still delicate. No one else should come." Crystal's brother nods relaxing.  
"Yes. You are right. Till you prove yourself in the ring." Chris nods.  
"What did their father want?" Crystal's brother smiles.  
"Just to get them out of here so we could talk." Chris smiles.  
"Smooth." Crystal's brother nods with a smirk.  
"Thank you." Chris nods. " I have to run patrol. Would you like to come?" Chris nods.  
"Sure I just need to let Crystal know I am leaving." Crystal's brother nods, and opens the door of the hut. Chris walks out, and the two make their way to the meeting hut. They enter to find Cystal, her sister, father, and Sakuyamon are sitting and talking.  
"Pardon me sir." The chief nods, and motions him in.  
"Yes. Come in Chris." Chris nods, and walks in followed by Crystal's brother.  
"Ah son. I am glad to see you two are getting along better." Chris, and Crystal's brother nod.  
"Yes. He even invited me on patrol with him." The chief nods.  
"Execellent. The more eyes the better." Chris nods. Crystal stands up.  
"Good luck on your patrol." Crystal says. Chris nods with a smile.  
"Thank you." Chris says as he heads out. Chris, and Crystal's brother. Leave the village, and make their way back toward the spring that Chris was at earlier. As they travel through the forest. Crystal's brother stops, and stares at the ground. Chris stops, and looks around.  
"The ground here has been wiped recently." Chris looks closly at the ground, and notices faint lines in the dirt. "Your right. They tried to hide it, but they failed." Crystal's brother nods, and points to the right.  
"They went that way. Let's follow, and see where it went." Chris nods, and the two silently move down the path used by the digimon in question. They follow the wiped trail for a few miles before deep laughing, and grunting can be heard. In a clearing in front of them is a camp of green digimon. They are six armed with clubs made of wood, and five with bone.  
"Goburimon, and Ogremon. Must be a raiding camp." Crystal's brother nods.  
"I agree. We should order them back out of our territory." Chris shakes his head.  
"I count at least three Ogremon. We are completly out powered. We need to get reinforcements from the village." Crystal's brother growls.  
"We don't need help." Crystal's brother dashes out toward the enemy digimon. Chris sighs before dashing out after him. Crystal's brother jumps into the air, and unleashes a volly of diamond storm. Chris dashes forward, and delivers a swift kick to the head of a goburimon sending him rolling across the ground. Two of the Goburimon explode from the diamond storm hits. Chris picks up the club of the goburimon he kicked, and bashes an attacking goburimon in the face causing it to disintergrate. Crystal's brother takes out the remaining Goburimon with diamond storm leaving only the Ogremon.  
One of the Ogremon charges Chris, but screams when a diamond storm slams into his chest, and explodes. Chris looks behind himself to find Crystal standing on a tree.  
"Crystal! Thank the digi-gods!" Crystal smiles as she jumps down from the tree, landing on the ground next to Chris.  
"I had a feeling you were in trouble." Chris nods.  
"Yeah we got three champions to deal with. Are you ready?" Chris pulls out the three chips, and holds out his digivice. He inserts all three. "Digimodify energy activate, digimodify strength activate, digimodify sword activate!" Crystal glows, and her sword appears in her hand. Crystal charges forward, and brings her sword down cutting an ogremon in half. The second, and third charge Crystal, while the fourth, and fifth attack Crystal's brother. Crystal cuts down the third, and the fourth smashes Crystal in her gut sending her flying to the ground. Her sword falls to the ground near Chris. On impulse Chris picks up the sword, and it doesn't disappear. Chris stares in confusion for a minute before cutting down the fourth Ogremon that was standing over Crystal. Crystal smiles as Chris offers his hand. Crystal takes the hand, and he helps her to her feet. Meanwhile Crystal's brother has defeated one of the two Ogremon, but is on the defensive against the second. Chris tosses Crystal the sword, and she leaps into the air.  
"Diamond slasher!" Renamon shouts as she unleashes a wave of Crystals that disintergrate the last Ogremon. Crystal lands on the ground, and her brother walks over.  
"Thank you sister." She nods. The sword disappears, and Chris removes the chips for the digivice. He puts them all away, and the group make their way back to the village.

Thank you for your patience on this last chapter. I hope to put out future chapters at a faster rate. Again your comments, and Ideas are always appreciated. 


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: THE CHALLANGE

Chris, and the others arrive at the village gate where they find Sakuyamon waiting for them. The worry evident on her face. As soon as she is within ear shot of the group she lets Crystal have it.

"Daughter! Do you realize how worried I was when you suddenly disappeared?" Crystal steps forward, and gives Sakuyamon a hug.

"I am sorry mother, but Chris was in danger. He needed my help." Sakuyamon looks to Chris, and Crystal's brother.

"Is this true? Chris nods in acknowledgement.

"Yes we ran into a raiding party of Goburimon, and Ogermon. We were at a sever disadvantage until Crystal showed up. She helped wiped out a few of them to help even the odds." Sakuyamon nods with a warm smile.

"You've grown strong my daughter, son, and you are proving to be quite the powerful warrior yourself Chris." Chris bows to Sakuyamon.

"Thank you Lady Sakuyamon." Sakuyamon nods.

"Your timing is perfect though. Dinner is being served." Chris, and the others smile at the news. They head over to the dinning hut, and take their seats near the front of the table.

"I hear today was most exciting?" The chief asks. Chris nods.

"A Devimon for breakfast, and a small army of Ogres for lunch. Quite a wild day."

"So I heard." The chief says with a nod of his head. The food arrives, and everyone digs into the food. When they finish. Chris stands, and bows to the cheif.

"If you'll parden me. I would wish to retire. Tommarow will require me at my best." The chief nods.

"Yes of course. Go ahead, and rest for tomarrow you do battle." Chris nods, and walks out. Crystal excuses herself, and follows Chris to their hut. Inside Chris removes his shoes, and places them by the door.

"That's better." Crystal nods, as she watches Chris relax a bit.

"Tomarrow promises to be a challanging day." Chris nods.

"Yes I must face your brother in combat." Crystal nods.

"And surly he has been figuring out a way around your speed." Chris nods.

"Yes, which is why I don't expect to win just using it." Crystal nods.

"How do you plan to win?" Chris shrugs.

"I am gonna give it all I got, and see where it lands me. I know some martial arts, but not a lot." Crystal nods.

"How about I give you some lessons then?" Chris smiles, and nods.

"I'd like that." Chris says as he pulls off his shirt, and throws it on the chair. Then he takes a stance with his fists up. Crystal walks forward and mimics Chris's stance. Chris goes to throw a punch with his left, and Crystal ducks under the blow. She moves in and taps his left side with a finger.

"You left yourself open. When an opponent ducks under your blow like that, you need to bring your elbow down to bash them on the back. Or grab their arm, and toss them. Here follow me outside behind the house so we can practice with some room." Crystal says as she steps back, and moves toward the door. Chris follows. Whene they get outside they someone singing a soft soothing song.

"Who is that?" Chris asks as he looks around." Crystal smiles as she listens.

"That would be sister. She loves to sing." Chris nods.

"She has a beautiful singing voice." Crystal nods.

"Yes she does." They go behind the house. "Ok. Now lets try again." Chris nods, and takes his stand. Crystal does the same. Chris goes to punch, and Crystal ducks under again. This time Chris steps back, and brings his hand down on her. Crystal dodges by sliding to the right, and stepping back.

"That was good. I almost couldn't avoid it, then again you also held back." Chris nods sheepishly.

"I don't want to hurt you." Crystal nods.

"Thank you. Perhaps if we step it up a level?" Chris nods, and pulls out his digivice.

"Digi-modify power activate, digi-modify energy activate!" Chris says as he inserts the chips. Suddenly a brialliant white glow eminates from Crystal.

"Renamon digivolves to..." The light changes shape. When it fades there is a ninetailed fox standing there. Around her neck is a red, and white adornment complete with bells on both ends. "Kyubimon" Says Crystal in her new form. Chris stares open mouthed at her.

"Lovely. What a beautiful form." Crystal blushes.

"Thank you, but perhaps we should get back to practice." Chris nods Crystal lashes out with her tails. Chris dodges them easly, and mock counter attacks by patting the tails away. They practice for about an hour before Chris holds out his hand.

"This practice has been very helpful, but we should get to bed." Crystal nods before she starts glowing again. The light shifts shape as Crystal returns to her renamon state. Chris smiles as he approaches her. "You've taken to digivolving quite easly." Crystal smiles, and nods.

"Yes. Thanks to you I was able to reach my champion form." Chris smiles.

"I just gave you a boost. You had it inside you all the time." Crystal smiles as they circle the house, and Chris opens the door.

"Thank you." She says as she walks in the door. Chris follows, and shuts the door behind himself. Crystal walks over to her door. "Good night Chris." Chris nods smiling.

"Good night Crystal." Chris says as he opens his door. Crystal nods back as she opens her door. Both walk into their rooms and close their doors. Chris lays down, and passes out from exhaustion.

"Chris?" Crystal calls through his door as she knocks on it. Chris opens his eyes, and turns his head toward the door. He sits up, and looks to the door.

"Be there in a sec." Chris calls out before standing up, and going to the door. He opens it up to find Crystal there holding some clothes.

"Good morning Chris." Chris smiles warmly.

"Good morning Crystal. How did you sleep?" Crystal smiles back.

"Good. My father had these made to thank you for as a thank you for all your work in the village. Chris holds out his hands, and Crystal sets the clothes in his waiting hands.

"I'll be right back." Crystal nods, and Chris closes the door. He lays out the outfit on the bed. The shirt is sleeveless and the same yellow color as a renamon's fur. The pants are a forest green and like the shirt is a very light material. Chris strips down, and slides into the new outfit. He does some streches to test out his maneuverability. Once he is satisfied he folds up his old outift, and sets it on the floor near the foot of the bed. Then he goes to the door.

"The outfit feels good." Chris says to Crystal after he opens the door. Crystal looks him over with a big smile.

"It looks good on you." Chris smiles at the compliment.

"Thank you." Crystal nods.

"Your welcome, but we better get going. " Chris nods. They head out of the house and make their way to the center of town where the renamon are gathering. In the center of a large circle of rope on the ground is Crystal's brother. Chris nods as he steps into the ring.

"Hello friend." Crystal's brother nods.

"Hello. Are you ready to go?" Chris nods. Crystal's father, and mother approach the ring.

"Today we are here to answer a challange. Issued by my son to my daughter's partner." He holds out his hand first towad Chris's opponent, and then to Chris. "To answer this challange. They will fight to show their skill." The crowd of renamon cheer. Chris, and Crystal's brother smile at the responce. The chief takes a step back, and Sakuyamon steps forward.

"FIghters give it your all." Both nod to Sakuyamon. "Begin." Crystal's brother charges at Chirs. Chris takes the same pose he took with Crystal. Crystal's brother goes to punch Chris with his right hand, and he ducks swiftly.

Chris slams his left palm into the center of his opponent's chest causing him to gasp as the air is knocked out of him. Chris goes to puch his opponent in the face to find his opponet's arm holding his arm.

"That was impressive, but I aint beaten yet!" Crystal's brother unleashes a volly of punches with his free hand. Chris manages to dodge them for a few minutes before one connects and causes him to slide back a bit.

Chris retakes his pose as Crystal's brother charges again. This time Chris goes on the offensive throwing vollies of punches at Crystal's brother. He goes on the defensive evading as many of the blows as he can. The ones he can't dodge he blocks.

Chris jumps back as Crystal's brother lets loose a kick with his roght leg causing Chris to jump back. Chris runs in, and the two begin trading punches, and kicks. Noone landing a solid blow. Crystal's brother goes to grab Chris's arm, and Chris jams his fingertips into his opponet's arm pit.

His opponent's arm falls limp surprising his opponent. Chris takes the opportunity to kcik him square in the chest sending him flying to the ground. Chris charges forward, and delivers a swift kick to his side sending him rolling along the ground.

The combination of attacks causes Crystal's brother to roll out of the ring. Sakuyamon walks over to her son, as the chief raises his left arm toward Chris.

"Winner, Chris." The crowd cheers as Crystal steps into the ring smiling. She walks over to Chris with a large smile on her face. She hugs him as soon as she reaches him. Sakuyamon meanwhile helps her son to his feet as he attempts to recover from the blows.

"You did it Chris." Crystal says as they make their way to the chief. Crystal's brother, and Sakuyamon make their way over to the chief as well.

"I conceed loss. You have proven yourself worthy to partner with my siseter." Crystal's borther states after the two reach each other. Chris holds out his hand, and Crystal's brother takes it. They shake as the crowd gathers around them.

"To celebrate Chris's victory there will be a feast in the hall at high noon." The crowd cheers as Chris, the chief, and his family make their way to the chief's hut.

Thank you for reading this chapter. I look forward to all reviews and suggestions for this story.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: IN SEARCH OF ANSWERS

Chris, and Crystal's family reach the hut, and Crystal's brother open the door for everyone. They all walk inside, and Crystal's brother closes the door. The chief, and Sakuyamon take their seats at the back. Chris, Crystal, and her brother, and sister sit on the mat in front of them. The chief turns to Crystal's brother.

"My son. Have your doubts been put at ease?" Everyone looks to him awaiting his response. Crystal's brother nods his head.

"Yes father. Chris has proven his worth to me, as well as the eniter village" The chief, and Sakuyamon nod, as everyone smiles at his response.

"Very good." The chief turns to Chris.

"Chris you have proven your worth to our tribe. You are now welcome here at any time." Chris bows to the chief.

"Thank you sir." The chief turns to Crystal.

"Daughter. As far as your question. I believe you should join the D.C.O, and assist them in defeating Black Wargreymon." Crystal nods to her father in understanding. Chris looks to Crystal.

"Thank you father. Your wisdom is as welcome as ever." Crystal says to her father, who nods. Crystal turns to Chris. "Chris I have made my decision. Let us retrun to the D.C.O." Chris nods.

"You should wait till morning. It's already mid morning, and there is still the feast." Sakuyamon says. Chris, and Crystal nod in agreement.

"That's a good idea." Chris states. The chief nods.

"Why don't you retire for a few hours till the feast is ready?" The chief says to Chris.

"That's not a bad idea actually. I am pretty worn out from the fight." The chief nods.

"Crystal. Will you help prepare the feast?" Crystal nods.

"Yes father." Chris, and Crystal both stand up. As do Crystal's brother, and sister.

"If you'll excuse me Chief, and Lady Sakuyamon." Both nod as Chris goes to leave. Crystal's brother turns to Chris.

"One sec Chris." Chris turns to Crystal's brother.

"What's up?" Crystal's brother approaches him.

"That move you did to take out my arm. Can you teach me that?" Chris nods.

"Sure extend your arm." Crystal's brother nods and extends his arm. Chris takes his left hand and puts his two fingers against his skin under the arm. "Do you feel where I am pressing?" Crystal's brother nods.

"Yes." Chris nods.

"This is the spot that causes the temporary paralysis." Crystal's brother nods.

"Thank you Chris." Chris nods.

"Your welcome." Chris says before looking to Crystal. "I'll see you at the feast?" Crystal nods.

"Yes. Enjoy your nap." Chris nods.

"Thank you." Chris says before leaving. Chris goes back to their hut, strips off his shirt, and sets it on a chair in the living room. He goes into his bedroom, and crawls into bed. He drifts off to sleep. He is awakened by a knock at his door.

"Chris. The feast is almost ready." Chris sits up, and looks to the door.

"I'll be there in a second." Chris says as he stands up. He goes to the door, and opens it.

"Good afternoon Chris." Chris nods.

"Good afternoon." Chris says as he walks out of the room. Crystal smiles as he grabs his shirt, and puts it on. They head out of the hut, and make their way to the eating hut. Inside they find the whole tribe inside sitting at the table which is filled with food. Chris, and Crystal sit at the chief's right side.

"I hope your rest was good?" The chief asks to Chris, who nods in confirmation.

"Yes. Thank you." Chris says in response. They dig in, as the chief turns toward Crystal.

"Your cooking skills are as good as ever my daughter." Crystal smiles and nods to her father.

"Thank you father." Chris looks to Crystal.

"He's right. This is very good." Crystal's smile gets bigger.

"Thank you, but I had some help. " Crystal says motioning to her sister, as well as a few other renamon. Everyone nods to the other cooks.

"Sir, have the patrols had any more problems?" The chief shakes his head

"No all has been calm since your last encounter." Chris nods smiling.

"Good. I'm glad." The chief, and Sakuyamon nod. They finish eating while making idle chit chat. Some of the renamon get up, and begin clearing the table. Chris stands up as does Crystal. "If you'll excuse me. I would like to retire to our hut." The chief and Sakuyamon nod. Chris, and Crystal leave the eating hut, and make their way to their hut. When they arrive Crystal closes the door, and looks to Chris.

"Hey Chris." Chris looks to Crystal.

"Yeah. Whats up?" Crystal walks over to Chris.

"About joining the D.C.O" Chris nods.

"Yes?" Crystal smiles.

"I have decided to join." Chris nods.

"Then we join togeather." Crystal nods.

"I look forward to working with you." Crystal says to Chris. Chris smiles.

"As do I with you." Crystal smiles at his remark. Suddenly a beeping sound comes from his pocket. Chris pulls out his digivice, and opens it. Izzy'svoice comes on.

"Chris!" Chris nods recognizing the voice.

"What's the matter Izzy?"

"There is a powerful digimon trying to use the same portal you used to attack this facility. I need you to stop it at all costs!" Chris nods.

"We'll head that way immediately, but we'll need a bit to get there." Chris looks to Crystal who nods.

"We'll keep the portal blocked as long as possible Izzy out." The device goes silent, and Chris puts it away.

"Are you ready?" Crystal nods and they run out of the hut. Crystal's sister spots them leaving the hut.

"Hey sister!" She calls out to Crystal. Chris, and Crystal stop.

"Sorry sister. We are in a hurry. There is a digimon attempting to go to the human world." Crystal's sister nods, before letting lose a cry into the air. The entire village comes running.. Sakuyamon runs up to Crystal's sister.

"Daughter what is wrong?" She looks to Chris, and Crystal.

"Black Wargreymon's minions are attempting to reach the human world. We are the closest digimon to the portal." The cheif looks to his son.

"My son. Take three of our best renamon, and assist Chris." Crystal's brother nods, and motions to three renamon.. The three approach Crystal's brother. The group takes off at high speed west. After about a half hour of traveling they arrive outside the forest where they find a skullgreymon standing over a tv. Chris pulls out his digivice, and slides the three chips in.

"Digi-modify Energy activate, Power activate, sword activate." Crystal glows as she is infused with energy, and her sword appears in her hand. Crystal jumps into the air, and unleashes her wave of crystals that slam into the back of the Skullgreymon. The Crystal's explode, but the digimon doesn't even cringe. Skullgreymon turns around, and looks to his attacker.

"My attack didn't even phase him." Chris nods.

"Toss me the sword." Crystal nods, and tosses him the sword. "Now digivolve!" Crystal nods, as her brother, and the other renamon turn to her. Crystal becomes bathed in light, and her body changes shape becoming her champion form Kyubimon. The renamon gasps as they stare at Crystal's new form. Chris readies his sword, and Kyubimon takes a battle stance.

"Sister you digivolved!" Crystal nods to her brother.

"Yes. This is the power of our partnership. Now watch!" Crystal says as blue fire fire appears on all her tails.

"Crystal. Infuse the blade with your fire!" Crystal nods as the fire on her tails launches into the blade of the sword enveloping it in blue fire. Crystal recreates the fire on her tails.

"Fox tail inferno!" Crystal lauches the fire on her tails, as Chris lifts the blade over his head.

"Fox fire wave!" Chris roars as Chris brings the sword down releasing a wave of blue fire that slams into the Skullgreymon at the same time as Crystal's attack. The skullgreymon roars in pain as the renamon join in. They all release their diamond storms at the same time, while Chris pulls out his digivice, and starts typing in lines of code. The diamond storms slam into the Skullgreymon knocking it back. Crystal growls as her entire body is covered in flames.

"Dragon wheel!" Crystal releases a wave of blue flame in the shape of a dragon that strikes the Skullgreymon, and it falls over. Chris holds out his digivice after he finishes typing.

"Crystal finish him off!" Crystal nods, and spreads out her tail. A blue flame appears on each one of them.

"Fox tail inferno!" Crystal releases her attack, and it envelopes the skullgreymon who roars before disintergrating. Chris holds out his digivice, and some of the data from skullgreymon is drawn in. Everyone looks to Chris as the data is drawn in. Crystal walks over as she returns to her rookie form.

Chris types in a few lines and the screen glows. A small ball of light floats out of the digivice, and becomes a chip. Chris holds out his hand, and the chip lands in his hand the glow fading to reveal a chip with a picture of armor on it. Crystal's brother walks over.

"What is that?" Chris holds up the chip, and shows it to everyone.

"I drew in the data from Skullgreymon that control his other side Metal Greymon. Specifically his armor. I formated the data into a program, and downloaded it onto a chip." Crsytal, and her brother nod.

"Incredible. Can you do that with any digimon?" Chris shakes his head.

"No. It has to be above the in-training stage. When a digimon is destroyed the data for the in-training returns to Primary village to be reborn." Everyone nods.

"Now that the portal is safe we should return to the village." Crystal's brother says to everyone. Chris, and Crystal nod.

"Yes I agree." Chris says as the sword disappears, and the chips eject from the digivice. Chris places them in the pocket of his pants along with the armor chip he made. The group make their way back to the village at a leisurely pace due to exhaustion. They reach the village at dusk to find Sakuyamon standing at the gates.

"Daughter, son, your ok." Crystal, and her brother nod. Crystal's brother points to Crystal.

"Mother! Sister digivolved into Kyubimon." Sakuyamon looks to her daughter.

"You digivolved daughter?" Crystal nods.

"Yes mother. Thanks to my partnership with Chris I was able to reach my champion form, and defeat a Skullgreymon." Sakuyamon nods.

"Well done my daughter." Crystal smiles

"Thank you mother. I have more news. Chris has invented a way to harness the power of our enemies for our own use." Sakuyamon looks to Chris who pulls out the armor chip he made at the end of the battle. Sakuyamon walks over, and puts the chip into her hand.

"It has a picture of armor on it." Chris nods.

"Yes. I made it from the data of Metal Greymon." Sakuyamon looks to Chris.

"The armor of an ultimate. That would be very useful." Chris nods.

"Yes. I look forward to testing it out when we get back to my world."

"A good idea. Its never wise to test a new power during a fight." Chris nods.

"Yes. If you'll parden us Lady Sakuyamon. We require rest after such a difficult battle." sakuyamon nods.

"Of course. Rest well. We can talk in the morning before you leave." Chris nods, to Sakuyamon, and Crystal's brother. Then Chris, and Crystal go back to their hut. Inside Chris takes off his shirt, and sets it on a chair. Both go to the doors of their rooms.

"Good night Chris." Crystal says with a smile. Chris answers with one of his own.

"Good night Crystal." They both go into their rooms, and make their way to bed where they drift away to a peaceful sleep. In the morning they get around, and make their way to the chief's hut. Inside they find the chief, Sakuyamon, their son, and daughter. Chris, and Crystal sit down with Crystal's brother, and sister. The chief looks to Chris.

"I have been informed by my mate, and my son that you have gained the ability to steal our opponent's power, and use it for yourself." Chris nods, and pulls out the chip he made yesterday. Then he looks to Crystal.

"Crystal. Are you ready?" Crystal nods.

"Yes." Chris pulls out his digivice, and inserts the chip.

"Digi-modify armor activate." Light explodes from his digivice, and wraps around Crystal. The light solidifys revealing a breastplate, with trap doors on them. Also included are two wrist armlets, and two shin guards made of metal. Crystal, and everyone else examin the armor.

"Most impressive." The cheif says. Crystal tries a few blows with the armor on.

"Yes, but it will definatly take some getting use to." Chris nods to her.

"We'll have plenty of practice. That skullgreymon wasn't a spire digimon, but he was helping Black Wargreymon. That is a serious problem." Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yes. We'll need to increase patrols to that area in case they try again." The chief says, and Chris nods.

"Thank you chief. That will make it easier when we return." Crystal looks to Chris, as do her brother, and sister.

"You are already planning a return trip?" Crystal's sister asks, and Chris nods.

"I believe family is important. So I want to make sure your daughter is home enough." Sakuyamon nods with a big smile.

"Thank you Chris. You don't realize how much that means to us." Chris nods with a smile.

"Your welcome Lady Sakuyamon. Sadly we must be going." Everyone nods, as Chris, and Crystal stand up. Chris looks to Crystal's sister. "By the way. I figured out a name for you. After hearing you sing I decided on Melody." Crystal's sister nods with a smile.

"I like it. Thank you." Chris nods to Crystal's sister. Crystal's brother looks to Chris.

"You gave her a name too?" Chris nods.

"At her request." He looks to his sister, who nods in confirmation.

"Yes. After hearing the one he gave sister. I wanted one too, and a beautiful name he gave me." Chris smiles at the compliment. Crystal's brother nods.

"Very well sister. If that is what you wish." Melody nods in confirmation. Chris, and Crystal bow before walking out of the hut, and making their way to the village gate. Once they are outside Chris stops, and looks to Crystal.

"Are you ready for a work out?" Crystal nods, and the two take off at a full run through the forest. After going through a large section of the forest they slow down to a light sprint. They reach the tv that acts as the portal. Chris pulls out his digivice, and points it at the tv. He pushes a button and the tv turns on showing an open portal.

A light explodes from the tv, and sucks them in. They appear back at Izzy's lab in the real world. Waiting for them is Izzy, and Tai.

"Chris, Crystal welcome back." Tai says to them both. They nod to Tai.

Thanks Tai. Hey Izzy." Chris says as he pulls out the chips, and gives Izzy his back. Izzy spots the extra chip.

"Where did you get that chip?" Chris holds up the armor chip, and shows it to Tai, and Izzy.

"I created it using data from a metalgreymon. It's an armor chip." Tai smiles.

"Sweet an armor chip. That could be very useful in battle." Izzy examins it closely.

"You made this yourself? How?" Chris holds up his digivice.

"I absorbed the data using my digivice, and rewrote it into a program that I installed on this chip." Izzy looks at Chris in awe.

"Incredible. You managed to write a program that can directly absorb a digimon's data, and allow you to manipulate it into a new program." States Izzy in awe.

"Yes. His skills are quite impressive." Crystal says as she looks to him. Chris looks to Izzy.

"Hey Izzy I need a favor." Izzy looks at Chris quizzically.

"What's up?" Chris holds up his arm.

"When we were going to the digital world. The portal destabilized, and we were struck by an energy bolt that went through both of us." Tai looks them both over.

"You two look ok." Chris nods.

"There doesn't appear to be any damage, but something wierd happened to me." Izzy looks to Chris.

"What happened?" Chris lowers his arm, and moves at full speed behind Izzy, and Tai. They look around looking for him before Crystal indicates to turn around. They spin around, and stare at Chris in awe.

"What speed." Tai nods.

"That was incredible." Chris nods as he walks over to Crystal.

"Yes. My speed, strength, and stamina are all above normal human abilites. There is also one more thing." Tai, and Izzy look to Chris as he turns around with his digivice in his hand. "Can I see that sword chip?" Izzy nods, and throws him the chip. Chris catches it, and inserts it into his digivice.

"Digi-modify sword activate." Chris says before Crystal's sword appears in a burst of light. Chris holds out his hand to Crystal. "Crystal can you hand me the sword?" Crystal nods.

"Sure Chris." Crystal hands him the sword and he takes a step back and does a quick swing to show he can use it. Tai's jaw drops from shock.

"Your able to use the sword. Did you modify it?" Chris shakes his head.

"No. It's another side effect of the energy strike. That's why I was hoping that Izzy could give me, and Crystal both data scans to make sure no dangerous effects are going to occure." Izzy, and Tai nod.

"That's a good idea." Izzy says. Tai nods in agreement

"Yeah. Better get you both checked out pronto." Chris, and Crystal nod, and Izzy motions for them to follow him. The group make their way to the lab. Along the way Chris returns the sword chip to Izzy. When they reach the lab Izzy turns to Chris.

"Since your the one showing side effects to the energy burst. We'll go ahead, and scan you first." Chris nods, and makes his way to the center of the room. Izzy goes to his control panal, and activates the ring. Which slowly climbs Chris's body. All the monitors in the room light up with data. Izzy's assistants man the monitors, and begin to call out data.

"Pulse, and heart slightly elevated." The first tech says.

"Blood pressure elevated. Blood-oxygen level is at one hundred and fifteen percent ofthe norm for a human." Izzy nods as his monitor shows a 3-D model of Chris. When the ring reaches the top. Izzy pushes a button, the ring stops. Then he walks over to Chris, and motions to a tech standing next to a box with a biohazard symbol on it. The tech wheels over the cart, and opens the door.

"Chris. I would like to take a blood sample for analysis." Chris nods, and holds out his right arm. Izzy takes a syringe out of the container, and removes the protective cover on the needle setting it on a tray, he slides out of the container. He then sets the needle down, and picks up a rubber tube.

Izzy ties the rubber tube tight around Chris's right arm. Then he picks up the needle, and sticks it into the vein in Chris's right arm at the inside of the elbow. Izzy pulls the plunger, and draws out a full vial of blood. Izzy writes Chris's name on the vial, and hands it to the tech. The tech takes the vial, and leaves the room. Then Izzy goes back to his counsel, and restarts the ring. When the ring reaches the bottom he shuts it off.

"The scan shows that your lungs are larger than that of an average human. Other than that you appear no diffrent from a normal human." Chris nods, as he rubs his arm, and shows it to Izzy.

"The needle wound is already fully healed." Izzy grabs his arm, and examins it.

"Yes it appears your cell devision is also been enhanced. Your bloodwork, and DNA analysis should give us more info." Chris nods as he lowers his arm.

"You seemed to have picked up a nice new bag of tricks." Tai says as Chris steps out away from the center of the room. Chris nods

"Yes, and they will be of great use to the D.C.O." Both Tai, and Izzy look to Chris.

"Does this mean you guys have decided to join us?" Tai asks in anticipation. Chris looks to Crystal who nods her head in approval.

"Yes. We will join the D.C.O." Tai, and Izzy smile.

"That's good to hear. Tai can you contact the other members, and get the approval we need?" Tai nods to Izzy.

"Sure thing Izzy. I'll go call them now." Izzy nods.

"Good. Iwill do the scan on Crystal, and then go check on the analysis on Chris's blood." Tai nods, and leaves the room. Crystal walks over to the center of the room, and Izzy starts the scan on her. Everyone reports in all normal as the ring does it's job. When the scan finishes Izzy smiles to her. "Everything looks good. No sign of problems." Crystal smiles and rejoins Chris.

"With your permission. We would like to retire to our quaters pending the results of the tests, and Tai's meeting." Izzy nods.

"Sure Chris. Go ahead. I'll call you when we finish the analysis." Chris nods before he, and Crystal make their way out of the lab, and back to their quaters. Inside Chris looks to Crystal, and smiles.

"Are you hungry Crystal?" Crystal shrugs.

"A little. I'm more tired actually." Chris nods.

"Why don't you go rest, and I'll pull something out for us to eat when you awaken." Crystal nods.

"Yes, that sounds good. Thank you." Chris nods as Crystal goes into her room.

"Sleep tight." Chris says to the closing door.

Thank you for reading this chapter, and I am sorry it took so long to get up. Any advice or ideas are greatly appreicated. I look forward to feed back.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN: BEGIN TRAINING

Crystal wakes to a delicious smell filling her nose. Crystal sits up, and smiles. She makes her way to the living she finds Chris in the kitchen working over a pan. Chris picks up a scoop, and scoops out a batch of french fries, and puts them on a pan covered in paper towl. Then he shuts off the oil, and opens the oven. He grabs a mit, and pulls out a pan full of breaded strips. Chris sets it on the stove, and closes the oven. Then he salts the fries, and pulls out two plates. He grabs a spatula, and moves a few places to each plate, as well as a handful of fries. Then he carries them over to their table, and sets them down.

"That smells delicious what is it?" Chris smiles.

"Battered fish that was deep fried. It was in the oven to keep it warm." Crystal smiles, and sits down, as Chris goes to the fridge. "Would you like something to drink? I got a fruit flavored pop, juice, and water."

"The fruit flavored pop please." Chris smiles, and grabs two red cans of pop. He closes the fridge, and carries the cans over to the table. He sits down, and sets a can by her plate, and one by his. They crack their cans, and take a drink. Then they start eating,.

"So how was your nap?" Crystal nods with a smile.

"Good thank you. Has Izzy called yet?" Chris shakes his head.

"Not yet, but I am sure he is runnin every test he can think of." Crystal nods in understanding.

"That makes sense. By the way is this food is delicious." Chris smiles.

"Thank you. I am glad you like it." Crystal smiles.

"So how will this training thing work?" Chris shrugs.

"It will probably include combat training, and being taught the rules, and regulations for the D.C.O." Crystal nods.

"After that is done then what?" Chris smiles.

"We'll start doing assignments I would imagine. Plus we'll get access to their chip supply." Crystal nods with a smile.

"And once we have access to their chips you can start designing your own more powerful versions right?" Chris nods smiling widely.

"Your correct. I can do just that." Crystal smiles as they finish up their meal. As Chris puts the plates into the sink the wall panal starts beeping. Crystal walks over, and pushes a glowing button. Izzy's face appears on the screen.

"Hey Chris, and Crystal. We just finished going over Chris's dna in the lab." Chris walks over to the monitor, and nods.

"What did you find out?" Izzy pushes a button, and a second screen opens showing circular objects floating in a liquid.

"This is a close up of your cells." Chris looks at the cells, and notices them slightly change shape.

"What are they doing?" Izzy shakes his head.

"Mutating. It's happening very slowly, but your cells appear to be changing from human into something else. What is unsure, but based on the information provided by you, and Crystal it is highly likely that your body is mutating into that of a renamon. I will work on a way to stop the mutation."

"Thank you Izzy." Izzy nods, and looks to his left for a moment.

"Tai is on his way to you with the info concerning your admittance to the D.C.O." Chris, and Crystal nod.

"Understood. Thanks again Izzy." Izzy nods before the screen goes dark. Chris looks to Crystal.

"Your becoming a renamon. That explains your enhanced abilities, and how you can use the chip." Chris nods in agreement.

"I actually hope he doesn't find the answer too soon. I wouldn't mind being half renamon. I think it would be pretty cool." Crystal smiles.

"Being renamon has it's benifits as you have already noticed." Chris nods in agreement.

"Yes it does." Just then there is a beep from the door. Chris walks over to the door, and pushes a button. The door slides open, and Tai walks in.

"Hey Chris, hey Crystal. I talked to the others, and it was a consenses to have you admitted to the D.C.O. So I thought I would tell you in person, and give you a start date for your training." Chris nods.

"So when does our training begin?" Tai smiles.

"Tomarrow morning. In the simulation room." Chris, and Crystal nod in understanding.

"Sounds good. We'll be there." Tai nods, and heads out.

"I gotta head out. See you guys later." Chris, and Crystal nod.

"See you later Tai." Chris says as the door closes. Chris looks to Crystal. "So what would you like to do for the rest of today?" Crystal crosses her arms for a moment.

"I have an idea." Chris smiles

"Let's hear it." Crystal points to his pocket where his digivice sits. Chris follows her finger to his pocket.

"Why don't you make a case for your chip?" Chris nods.

"That's a good idea. What about you. Did you wanna watch?" Crystal shakes her head.

"Actually I wanted to take a walk along the lake, and do some thinking." Chris nods, and smiles.

"That's not surprising. A lot has happened in the last several days. It's natural to need time to organize your thoughts." Crystal nods in agreement.

"I'll make my way to the metal shop. If you need anything just let me know ok?" Crystal nods in gratitude.

"Thank you." Crystal says, and Chris nods. Then he opens the door, and makes his way down to the central corridor. Then he makes his way into the research wing, and down the hall to a large workshop full of machines. Inside a few people are manning machines working on projects. Chris goes over to a shelf full of sheets of metal of varying sizes. A burly man walks over to him.

"Welcome to the workshop. Got a project in mind?" Chris nods to the man.

"Yes I was hoping to have a case made that looks like a book, and on the inside I would like a panel on the botton that can hold ten chips standing up, and my digivice." The man nods.

"You've come to the right place. I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new?" Chris nods.

"Yes. My training starts tomarrow." He nods.

"Well welcome to the D.C.O. We'll get started by going on over how you want it to look." Chris nods, and follows the man to a computer.

"I Like it to look like a book with a yin-yang on the cover. I would like the book to be color so that from a distance it could be mistaken for an actual book. On the sides I would like lines cut into the metal to resemble pages." The man nods and types in several lines of code that create the case on the monitor.

"Ok that just leaves how you want it to open." Chris nods, and points to the yin-yang.

"Can you rig it to open when you twist the symbol in the center?" The man nods.

"Sure that would be simple. We'll have it sent to your room as soon as it's done." Chris nods.

"Thank you sir." The man nods. Chris makes his way out of the workshop, and makes his way to the room where he, and renamon first tried out the sword card. He finds the two technicians from before in there.

"Its the guy from before." One of the techs says to the other.

"Hey guys. I came by to show you this new chip I created." Chris says as he pulls the armor chip out of his pocket. The techs walk over, and examin the chip.

"You made this?" Chris nods.

"Yes. I collected the data from a skullgreymon, extracted the data from Metal Greymon, and compiled it into an armor program using my digivice." The tech gape at Chris.

"That's incredible. Have you tested it out yet?" Chris nods.

"Yes it works well. I was actually here to ask if you guys had copies of data for any digimon on file." The tech shake their head.

"No we don't. The digimon we create here for training are just written programs designed to mimic digital data. They aren't the real thing." Chris nods.

"Thank you guys. I'll catch you guys later." The techs nod.

"If you could let us know if you invent any more chips." Chris nods.

"Not a problem guys." The techs nod smiling.

"Thanks." they say as Chris leaves the room, and makes his way to Izzy's lab where he finds him in his office. Chris pushes a button on the wall, and the door to the office opens a few seconds later. Chris walks in, and the door closes behind him.

"Hey Chris what's up?" Chris nods to Izzy.

"I was wondering if we had any digimon here other than Crystal?" Izzy nods.

"Yes. My tentomon is here on the base. Why whats up?" Chris nods.

"I was hoping I could get his help. I wanted to make some more chips. If I could get a copy of tentomon's code I could create chips based on his evolved forms." Izzy looks to Chris.

"How would you copy his data?" Chris motions to his machine in the lab.

"Your scanner could be modified to create a copy of the digimon's data as it scans them. Then using the copy of the data I could create chips for the D.C.O to use. Just like my armor chip. If I could hook it up to your computers you could download the data from the chip, and create as many as you want. It would seriously reduce your injury rate of your digimon."

"That's not a bad idea. We'll need time to make the neccessary modifications to our computers, but we'll need your digivice to use for reference on the port." Chris nods, and hands over his digivice. Izzy takes the digivice, and they walk into the lab. Izzy goes over to a tech, and hands him the digivice.

"I need to to create a port on the computer that is identical to the port on this digivice. The tech nods, and heads into work room with various computer components on the shelves. The tech closes the door, and Izzy turns to Chris.

"I'm guessing your gonna need some time to make the modifications to your equipment. " Izzy nods in confirmation.

"Yes. This equipment will need quite a bit of modification to do what you want it to." Chris nods in agreement.

"That's what I expected. Can you give me a page when everything is ready?" Izzy nods.

"Sure thing Chris. You gonna be in your quaters?" Chris nods.

"Yep." Izzy nods.

"Ok. We'll give you a hollar when it's ready." Chris nods, and makes his way back to his quaters. When he gets there he finds the place empty. Chris goes over to the screen embedded in the wall, and pushes a button.

"Computer connect to the warehouse." The computer beeps, and the same man from before appears on the screen.

"Warehouse. How can we help you sir?" Chris nods.

"I was hoping to get a labtop." The man nods.

"That won't be a problem sir. Was there anything in particular you needed?" Chris nods.

"I need a machine with high processor power for programming use." The warehouse attendent nods.

"Understood sir. We'll have it sent to your quaters immediatly." Chris nods.

"Thank you much." The attendent nods.

"Your welcome sir." The attendent says before the screen deactivates. Chris goes to the fridge, and gets a can of coke out of the fridge. Then he goes back to the monitor.

"Computer. I need all avaliable data on the evolutionary forms of renamon. Three boxes pop up showing three diffrent digimon. One is Kyubimon, which Crystal achieved while visiting her village. The next box shows a fox anthromorph wearing a outfit you would see on a shrine master. It has yin-yangs on it's chestplate, and two shoulder blades that stick up from the chestplate.

The final one is a woman in yellow armor resembling the previous image. It has yin-yangs on it's shoulder armor, and holds a golden staff that has rings hanging on it, and ends in a point like a lance. Chris taps the second image, and it enlarges.

"Taomon the wizard digimon. Type data. Special attack Talisman of light. Level ultimate." Chris nods, and taps the last image. The previous one returns to it's original size, and the last one enlarges.

"Sakuyamon the shamen digimon. Level mega. Special technique Fox Drive. Chris nods, as the door opens and a gentleman walks in carrying a bag.

"The labtop you ordered sir." Chris walks over, and the man hands him the labtop.

"Thank you very much." The man nods.

"Your welcome sir." The man leaves, and Chris sits on the couch. He takes the labtop out of the bag, and boots it up. Once it's booted Chris sets up his user name and password. Then he opens a program. He starts typing lines of commands. He spends quite a bit of time tpying line after line of code. When he finishes he hits the save button as the screen on his wall starts beeping. Chris goes over to the wall, and pushes a button. Izzy's face appears on the screen.

"Hey Chris." Chris nods

"Hey Izzy."

"The modifications are complete, and Tentomon is here." Chris nods with a big grin.

"I'm on my way." Izzy nods, and the screen goes blank. Chris puts his labtop into his bag, and makes his way down to the lab. There he finds everyone waiting for him.

"Hey Chris. Everything is in position." Chris nods, and pulls out his labtop.

"I have a program that I just finished I need to get onto a chip." Izzy hands him his digivice back, and Chris sets it down near his labtop. "Hey izzy can you network these togeather?" Izzy nods, and steps up to his labtop. He types in a few lines, and a screen pops up on the labtop.

"There you go. They are connected." Chris nods.

"Thanks Izzy." Chris steps up to his labtop, and moves a copy of the program to the Digivice. Then he types a line into his digivice, and the screen burst into light before a chip emerges from the screen. Chris grabs the chip, and examins it. It has the word "Digivolution" on it. Chris smiles, and holds up the chip.

"What chip is that Chris?" Izzy asks.

"If it works it's a digivolution chip. It releases the locks on the next level of data stored in the coding of a digimon." The techs gasps.

"A digivolution chip. Excellent. As soon as we copy tentomon's data can we go outside, and test it?" Chris nods.

"Naturally. I want to try it as bad as you do." Izzy nods as he mans his terminal.

"Computer begin scan of tentomon." The computer beeps and the ring climbs up tentomon's body, and a 3-D image appears on Izzy's screen. "Now computer begin copying tentomon's data." The coputer beeps, and the ring makes it's way down tentomon, and on Izzy's screen lines of code appear. As the ring moves down thousands of lines of code make their way onto Izzy's screen. Chris goes to his labtop, and the same lines appear on his. When the ring hits the floor it shuts off, and the lines stop.

"Compiling data." The computer says as the code is compressed into a file. "Compile complete file size one hundred gigabytes, two hundred thirty two megabytes." Chris stares at the computer.

"That's a massive file." Izzy nods.

"It is a copy of all his data including his evolved forms. Which by the way. Everyone outside. It's time to test that chip." Chris, Izzy, and the techs head outside of the complex with Tentomon in tow. Once they are clear of the building Chris hands izzy the chip. Izzy hooks up a device to his digivice that has a port on it like Chris's.

"Digi-modify digivolution activate." Izzy's digivice explodes with light that envelopes tentomon.

"Tentomon digivolves to..." Tentomon turns into light that grows, and takes a new shape of a giant winged insect with a horned helmet. "Kabuterimon." Chris admires Kabuterimon as Izzy smiles.

"It seems your chip was successful." Chris nods with a big grin.

"Yes. Not bad for a program wrote from what I remember from that skullgreymon's data." Izzy nods.

"It was a stroak of genius. I can't wait to see what chips you can create using tentomon's data." Chris nods.

"I look forward to it myself." Chris says as Izzy ejects the chip. Kabuterimon glows before reverting to his tentomon form. The group heads inside, and back to the lab. Chris goes over to his computer, and opens the file. Chris goes over the data, and seperates it based on level. He highlights the data connected to his mega level.

The data takes on a 3-D shape of a large golden insect. Chris taps on the wings, and a section of code appears. Chris takes that section of code, and transmits it to his digivice. Then he types in a line of code, and another chip emerges from Chris's digivice. This one has a picture of wings on it. Chris holds it up, and passes it to Izzy.

"There's your first chip. Now we can give our digimon flight to give even ground. Izzy takes the chip, and gives the wing chip, and the evolution chip to a tech who sets them into slots on his terminal.

"Copying chips." Izzy nods. Chris goes back to the code, and isolates the ones that are the mega's attacks. He highlights a section labeled "Mega Electro shocker" and copies that data to his digivice. He also moves data labled "High Mega Blaster" to his digivice. He turns them into chips which he hands off to Izzy. The tech brings over the previous chips, and they trade. Chris pockets the chips, and saves his work. He closes the labtop, and puts it away. The tech finishes copying the other chips, and hands them back to Chris, who pockets them.

"Thank you Chris." Izzy says as his terminal returns to the floor. Chris nods, before heading out of the lab, and making his way back to his quaters. There he finds Crystal laying on the couch looking at the ceiling. Crystal looks to Chris.

"Welcome back Chris." Chris nods with a smile.

"Thank you. I hope your stroll was helpful." Crystal nods.

"Yes. It helped me clear my head. Thank you." Chris nods still smiling.

"I got good news. I got us a bunch of new chips." Chris says as he reaches into his pocket, and pulls out the chips he made a bit ago. Crystal examins them.

"Wings, and two technique chips." Chris nods.

"Hercules Kabuterimon's Mega Electro Shocker, and High Mega Blaster, and his wings as well." Crystal nods as she holds up the digivolution chip.

"This one causes digivolution?" Chris nods.

"Yes. Izzy just used it to digivolve his tentomon to Kabuterimon." Crystal nods as she hands the chip back to Chris.

"That can be most useful if we get into a bind." Chris nods.

"If we need it. You've digivolved before without the chip." Crystal nods in confirmation. Chris puts the chips away.

"What happened with that holder for the chips?" Chris smiles.

"It's being worked on as we speak." Crystal nods, as Chris heads to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" Crystal nods.

"Yes actually." Chris nods, and goes to the freezer. He pulls out a box of fish patties, and sets them on the counter. He goes to the oven, and turns it on three hundred fifty. Then he reaches into a tall drawer in the cupboards, and pulls out a flat pan.

He sets it on the counter, and sprays it down with some pam. He sets six fillets on the pan, and puts the box away. When the oven beeps Chris sets the pan in the oven, and shuts the door.

"So are you looking forward to tomarrow?" Crystal nods.

"Yes. The sooner the better. I want to prove my worth so we can go after Black Wargreymon." Chris nods, and turns on a pan of oil.

"I don't blame you, but we can't go after him till you gain the ability to warp digivolve." Crystal nods.

"Yes. We'll need all the power we can get." Chris nods.

"Plus I need to learn to use these chips myself. If we both can use them it will make us that more formidable." Crystal nods.

"Yes we'd be quite the pair." Chris nods, and pulls out a bag of fries. Chris goes to the pan of oil sitting on the stove. He turns the oil on, and walks over toward Crystal.

"I am glad I was able to prove myself to your family." Crystal nods

"As am i. Even my stubbern brother. That's quite a feat. He's very protective of me." Chris smiles at that.

"That makes me happy. I want their approval." Crystal nods.

"As do I. Now that we have it. It will make it all the sweeter when we go back to your vilage singing our tales of victory over Black Wargreymon's troops." Chris nods.

"Yep. Starting tomarrow we become warriors of the D.C.O. Our mission to bring down that monster, and tyrant." Crystal nods.

"As well as anyone who would follow him." Chris nods solemly.

"Yes. That worries me." Crystal nods.

"Its one thing for the spire digimon to follow him, but for original digimon to aid him is unforgivable. I have no problem taking them out." Chris nods.

"Agreed. They are traitors to all digimon." Crystal nods, as Chris puts some fries into the oil. The oil pops, and snaps. Crystal goes to Chris.

"Thank you for getting yourself involved in our war." Chris smiles.

"It's my war too. He is threating my world, and the world of my best friend." Crystal blushes at the compliment.

"Thank you. I consider you my best friend too." Chris smiles at this statement. He turns around, and checks the fish, and fries. He grabs a few sheets of paper towl, and puts them on a pan he takes out. He opens a drawer, and pulls out a mesh ladel. He scoops the fries out onto the pan. He throws some salt onto it, and shakes them up.

Then Chris pulls two plates out of the cupboard, and sets them on the counter. Then he opens the oven, and pulls out the pan of fish. He sets it on the stove-top, and closes the oven. He dishes the fish onto the plates along with the fries.

"This smells good." Chris says as he carries the plates over to the table. Then he goes to grab the ketchup out of the fridge. They eat dinner, and clean up. Then they hear a chime at the door. Chris goes to the door, and pushes a button. The door opens revealing a young man holding a medium sized box.

"Delivery for Chris Drason." Chris nods.

"That's me." The young man hands over the box.

"The custom case that you ordered." He says to Chris.

"Thank you." Chris says as he takes the box. The young man walks away, and the door closes. Chris carries the box over to the table, and sets it down. He opens the box revealing a book shaped object with a yin-yang on the cover. Crystal runs her hands over the cover.

"A book?" Chris shakes his head. Chris turns the yin-yang clockwise, and a click can be heard. Chris pulls the cover up, revealing the book container to be hallow. In the bottom are ten slots for chips to be locked in place, and a spot for his digivice. Chris pulls out the chips he has, and locks them in place filling half the slots. Then he sets the digivice in it. Crystal examins the chip holder, as Chris closes it. Then she looks at the yin-yang on her arm guards. "Its the same symbol." Chris nods.

"Yes you were my inspiration for this case." Crystal smiles, as she stroaks the symbol on the cover.

"I am grateful." Chris nods, and smiles.

"Now we have something to hold our stuff in." Crystal nods, and Chris sets the case on the table. Crystal streches, and lets out a yawn.

"Feeling tired?" Crystal nods.

"Yes. A full stomach makes me sleepy." Chris nods in agreement.

"Well we do have a full day tomarrow. A little extra sleep might do us some good." Crystal nods in agreement. Crystal smiles as holds up her hand.

"Goodnight Chris." Chris nods with a smile.

"Goodnight Crystal." Crystal nods, and goes into her room. Chris goes to his room still smiling. He changes into a pair of shorts, and crawls into bed. He lays there his mind mulling over the day's events. "I am glad she decided to join. I just hope I can live up to being her partner." Chris drifts off to sleep.

"Chris are you awake?" Crystal asks as she knocks on the door. Chris opens his eyes, and sits up.

"Yes I am awake. I'll be right out." Chris says as he opens his drawers, and pulls out a white t-shirt, and black jeans. He walks to the door, and opens it. Crystal is standing outside the door with a gentle smile on her face. Chris smiles, and waves to her.

"Good morning Chris." Chris nods.

"Good morning Crystal." Chris says as he steps out into the living room. Crystal nods, and waves back. Chris goes to the kitchen with Crystal on his heels. He opens the fridge, and pulls out a carton of eggs. Then he pulls a frying pan out, and starts making scrambled eggs. He also pulls out a pack of bacon, and sets it on the counter.

"By the way. Where did all the food come from?" Chris smiles.

"It was delivered while you were napping the other day." Crystal nods in understanding. Chris pulls out a couple of plates, and piles the scrambled eggs onto them. Then he throws the bacon in the pan. The bacon sizzles as soon as it hits the pan.

"The D.C.O. is very efficent." Chris nods in agreement. Chris flips the bacon after a few minutes. After its done Chris pushes a few pieces onto each plate, and turns off the stove. Chris carries the plates over to the table with Crystal following. They sit at the table, and dig into their food.

"I look forward to training with you." Crystal nods.

"And I with you." Chris smiles as they finish up their breakfast discussing tactics for the session. They carry their plates to the sink, and Chris rinses them off, before they walk over to the coffee table. There Chris picks up the case holding his digivice, and their chips.

"Are you ready to go?" Crystal nods.

"Yes. Let's get this started." Chris, and Crystal make their way out of their apartment, and make their way to the elevator. As they reach the elevator the door opens revealing Tai.

"Hey guys." Chris, and Crystal nod to Tai.

"Morning Tai." Crystal waves.

"Good morning Tai." Tai nods to them both.

"Are you guys are ready to begin your training?" Chris, and Crystal nod with smiles plastered on their faces. Tai motions for them to join him in the elevator. They step inside, and make their way to the room with the simulator. When they arrive Tai walks over to the control panel. "Let the fun begin." Tai says as he pushes a button, and the room fills with light.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. Work has been brutal. As always any comments, suggestions, ideas, or criticisim are greatly appreciated. Till next time Thank you for reading this chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN: GROWING BOND

The light fades revealing a the interior to be made of metal with various machines, and catwalks hanging overhead. Chris, and Crystal look around examining their enviroment. Suddenly two digimon made up of three gears.

"Those are Hagurumon. They are rookie level digimon. They should give you no trouble." Crystal nods, and raises her arms. Countless crystals appear above her head.

"Diamond Storm." The crystals slam into the Hagurumon, and explode destroying the rookies. Chris smiles at Crystal.

"Well done." Crystal smiles with a nod.

"Thank you." Suddenly a laugh fills the air.

"I guess those lacky were not powerful enough. Let's step it up a notch. Hahahahahahaha." A door to their left opens, and two machines step out.

"Gaurdromon! These guys are champion level digimon." Crystal nods in understanding.

"I'll be careful." Crystal says. She unleashes a diamond storm, and the guardromon shake it off. "Damn. I need more power. Chris!" Chris nods, and holds out the book. He turns the dial, and the lid pops open. He pulls out his digivice, the power chip, and the Mega Electro Shocker chip.

"Digi-modify Power activate. Mega Electro Shocker activate." Crystal glows with energy before unleashing a wave of electricty that fries the Gaurdromon. The voice speaks up again.

"You are a nuisance. I guess I will have to send my personal body guards." A door at the end of the chamber opens, and four humanoid robots walk into the room.

"Ultimate level digimon: Andromon." Crystal nods.

"These guys could be a problem. I believe this warrents the digivolution chip." Chris nods, and pulls out the digivolution chip. He slides it into his digivice.

"Digi-modify. Digivolution activate." A light burst forth from the digivice, and envelopes Crystal.

"Renamon digivolves to..." Crystal's shape changes becoming the same nine-tailed fox as before. "Kyubimon." Crystal takes a step forward. Her nine tails spread out.

"Let'em have it." Crystal nods.

"Fox tail inferno." Balls of fire appear on each of the tails, and launch at the andromon. They cry out in pain as the fireballs slam into them. The andromon look toward Chris.

"Tamer detected. Launch attack." The andromon say before their chest plates open. "Gatling Attack." All three launch missles from the holes in their chests. Crystal gasps as the missles make their way toward Chris. Crystal races toward him as the missles open, and unleash a wave of bullets. Chris throws two chips into his digivice, and he is enveloped by light. The bullets crash into the light, and are deflected by two giant dragon like wings that are wrapped around Chris. The missles slam into the wings, and explode.

"Chris!" Crystal screams as a powerful light explodes from her. "Kyubimon digivolves to..!" When the light fades there is a humanoid fox in robes running toward Chris with a large paintbrush in her hands. "Taomon." Crystal says as she continues racing toward Chris. When the smoke fades there is an armored figure standing where Chris was holding a sword in his hand. The wings from before streched out attached to the back of the armor. The armor resembles a dragon white in color. The eyes in the helm are blue emeralds. The inlays of the armor are a golden color. The sword is a katana with a golden dragon making it's way down the blade. The guard is shaped like a shuriken. The handle is wrapped in leather with two more blue emeralds embedded in the butt.

"Don't worry Crystal. I am ok." Chris says from inside the armor. Crystal reaches Chris, and smiles as soon as she realizes Chris's ok.

"I am glad you are unharmed." Crystal says as she looks to the andromon.

"Thank you. I see you were able digivolve to your ultimate level." Crystal examins herself.

"Yes. Now I should be able to bust up those andromon." Crystal throws out her arms. "Fox-seal Scrolls!" Talismans fly out of her robe, and cover the four andromon. The talismans explode disintergrating the four andromon. Chris falls to one knee, and his equipment vanishes. Crystal kneels down, as the room disappears returning to it's original state. Tai runs over to Chris.

"Are you alright man?" Chris looks at Tai who gasps. Chris's pupils have turned into slits, and his ears have become pointed. "Dude what happened to you?" Chris stands up.

"What do you mean?" Crystal looks to Chris.

"It seems the mutation has reached far enough to effect your appearance." Chris looks to her in confusion.

"How far?" Crystal smiles. as she stroaks his ears.

"Your pupils are slits, and your ears have turned to points." Chris smiles.

"Those are not bad. I don't mind those." Chris says as he rubs his ears. Tai looks to Izzy.

"Mutation?" Izzy nods.

"Yes, somehow on their way to the digital world there was a problem in the portal, and they were struck by an energy bolt. The energy bolt caused their data to temporarly mix. Since then Chris's DNA has been mutating into that of a renamon." Tai looks to Chris

"It looks like the changes have been small so far. I wonder what caused the sudden speed up?" Chris looks to Tai.

"I believe it's connected to Crystal. Her digivolution seems to accelerate the process. It was shortly after her first digivoulution that I was able to use the chips for myself, and now after she went to her ultimate level the changes affected my personal appearance." Tai, and Izzy look to Crystal as she examins herself.

"My digivolution is speeding it up? That is an issue." Crystal says before she returns to her rookie form. "For us to fight to our fullest digivolution is a requirement." Chris nods.

"Only if we are concerned with keeping me human. Personally I wouldn't mind if the mutation went further. I can already feel the diffrence. I feel stronger." Crystal nods.

"That makes sense. Our renamon dna is altering you phyisology to remove your race's weaknesses. What worries me is if you change too far could your digivice stop recognizing you?" Chris, and Izzy look at her, and then at each other.

"That is a valid concern." Chris nods.

"Yeah. I don't know how the digivices recognizes the owner." Izzy nods.

"In all honesty I have no idea. I have done quite a bit of research into the digivices but they keep changing from one generation to the next. So I can't give a difinitive answer." Chris looks at the digivice.

"I haven't seen any problems using the digivice since the changes started." Izzy nods.

"So far. We have no idea how far your dna can change before it starts causing problems or becomes unrealiable. That could get you both killed." Crystal nods in agreement.

"I agree. We need to stop the change before we can't use the digivice anymore." Chris looks to Crystal as she makes that statement. Then he looks to Izzy.

"Can you arrange for weekly tests of my digivice for data collection, and can you look into a way for the digivice to be able to update the digivice's recognition protocol so that it constantly updates my dna profile as it changes to keep it functional in the event that we cannot stop the changes?" Izzy nods.

"Sure. We'll make it our top priority. This could also be useful for changing digivices of injured people so that family with similar dna can use them as needed." Chris nods with a smile.

"Great. If I can be of any help let me know." Izzy nods as Chris walks over to Crystal. "I think it would be better if we returned to our dorm, and rest." Izzy nods, and looks to the techs.

"Thats it for the training today. I want the data anaylized, and a copy sent to me a.s.a.p." The techs nod.

"Yes sir." Izzy nods as Chris, and Crystal leave the room. They go back to their dorm. As soon as the door is shut Crystal looks to Chris.

"How do you feel?" Chris smiles.

"I feel great actually. I feel stronger as if I am more fit than I was before." Crystal nods as she examins him.

"Any problems or anything that feels wrong." Chris shakes his head.

"My senses are enhanced, but nothing feels wrong." Crystal nods.

"If you experience anything weird let me know immediatly." Chris nods as he places his left hand on her shoulder."

"Do not worry. If anything feels off I will let you know." Crystal nods reassured.

"Thank you." Chris smiles

"Congratulations on reaching your ultimate level today." Crystal smiles as they make their way to the kitchen.

"It was thanks to you that I was able to reach that level." Chris smiles as he opens the fridge.

"And it was thanks to you that I am now stronger as well." Crystal nods as Chris pulls out two cans of soda, and hands one to her. They pop them open, and take deep drinks.

"I think today's training went well." Crystal nods.

"Yes. Espically how easly you used the chips on yourself." Chris shrugs.

"In all honesty I did it out of reflex. I didn't even take the time to think about it." Crystal nods in understanding.

"That's how battle tends to be. Fights can be decided in a matter or seconds." Chris nods in agreement.

"Very true." They make their way to the living room. "War unfortunatly is not that simple." Crystal nods.

"Your right. Our enemy has far superior numbers that are easier to replace." Chris nods in agreement.

"That's why our numbers have to be of a higher quality then their's." Crystal nods.

"Right. That's why we have to keep training so that I can reach my mega form." Chris nods.

"We also need to create some more chips to increase our collection." Crystal nods.

"I agree. How do we do that?" Chris scratches his chin for a moment before smiling.

"We could try to get ahold of Tai, and have him bring in his Agumon. That would help." Crystal nods in agreement.

"Do we have a way to contact him?" Chris motions to the computer by the door.

"Izzy would be our best bet. Perhaps he could even bring other trainers here to add their data to the pool."

"It may also be a good idea to have my data added to that list." Chris nods.

"Yes it could be very valuable. Do you feel up to such a precedure?" Crystal shakes her head.

"No. The training, combined with digivolving to my ultimate level has worn me out." Chris nods with a smile.

"That's understandable. It can wait till you have rested, and eaten." Crystal nods.

"Yes. I have to admit espically when I thought you were in trouble I sweated quite a bit." Chris nods.

"Perhaps you would also enjoy a shower so you can get your fur cleaned up?" Crystal tilts her head in confusion.

"A shower?" Chris nods with a smile, and motions to the bathroom.

"Its like taking a shower under a waterfall that you can control the temperature of." Crystal's ears perk up at the description.

"So it can be made to be warm?" Chris nods.

"Yes. As hot as you could want it." Crystal smiles.

"I think I will take a shower to clean up." Chris smiles at Crystal.

"Let me show you how to operate the controls." Crystal nods as Chris takes lead to the bathroom on her side of the unit. He opens the door, and walks over to a shower surronded by glass. He opens the door, and points to two knobs sticking out of the wall. One is blue, and the other is red.

"To use them you gotta turn both at the same time to turn the water on without it being ice cold or so hot it would scald you. Once you got both on all the way you can turn the blue one less on to make it hotter, or the red one less on to make it cooler." Crystal nods as she absorbs all the information. Then Chris points the shower head mounted onto the wall about three fourths the way up.

"That metal thing is called a head. That's where the water will come from." Crystal nods, and looks around.

"Where does the water go after it hits the ground?" Chris smiles, and points to a metal circle with slits cut into it in the center of the shower.

"That is called a drain. It leads to a hallow metal pipe that carries the water to a place where it is cleaned, and resent back." Crystal nods.

"It's amazing the advances your people have made. The things my people could do with this technology." Chris shakes his head.

"It comes at too high a price." Crystal looks to Chris.

"What do you mean?" Chris frowns as he looks into Crystal's eyes.

"The technological developments that our race has made has required us to level whole forests, and dig whole mountins hallow." Crystal gasps. "Our water supply is polluted with poisons, and toxins that kill animals, and cause illness in people. The water has to be treated in most places humans gather to make it safe to use. The factories to process metal, and create the conviences we have pollute the air, and take up more land that must be taken from the wildlife of this planet." Crystal looks at the ground as she steps close to Chris.

"It sounds like humans are destroying this planet." Chris nods in agreement.

"They are. That is why I don't fight Black Wargreymon to save my people. I do it to save the digital world. Any humans spared along the way are a bi-product of my fight to save your world. Less it befall the same fate as mine." Crystal smiles as she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I am grateful you would risk your life to save my world. I would do the same for your's. Even if you don't want it saved." Chris smiles.

"Thank you. Togeather we will purge both worlds of Black Wargreymon, and all those that seek to corrupt the digital world for their own use, or pleasure." Crystal nods in agreement.

"Yes we will. For now I must shower." Chris nods with a blush in his cheeks.

"Yes of course. I will give you peace to relax, and clean up." Crystal smiles with a slight blush as Chris quickly backs up out of the bathroom, and closes the door. Crystal giggles once she is sure that he cannot hear her.

"What a sweet guy, and not half bad looking either." Crystal says to herself as she approaches the shower, and turns both knobs on full blast. The water starts flying out of the shower head whichs makes her jump a little. "Listen to me. Cute? He is a human. What makes me think that we could ever be a mated pair." She turns the blue one off a little increasing the water's temperature till the bath begins to steam up from the heat. She steps into the water, and it flows through her fur. She makes a sound almost like a hum as she basks in the warmth.

"Yet he seemed unnerved when I mentioned that I was ready for a shower. I wonder if he finds me attractive." She ponders as she rubs her fur to get it clean. "It will be something that I may need to look into." She says as she works on her tail. Once she is sure it is clean she shuts off the water. As she does she smells something in the air. About that time there is a knock on the door.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I thought you might want something to dry your fur with." Crystal smiles as she opens the door. As soon as he has enough room Chris slides his arm through with two towels. Crystal gently takes the towels, and the arm retreats back out of the room. Crystal smiles at his shyness as she closes the door.

She sets one of the two towels down on the sink, and uses the first towl to dry her legs, and body. Then she moves onto her arms. By the time she is finished the first towl is soaked beyond further use. She exchanges it for the second towl that she uses on her head, and finally her tail. Taking care to throughly dry the fur so it doesn't become matted or disheveled. When she finishes she sets the second towl on the sink, and makes her way out into the living room.

During her shower Chris heads into the kitchen.

Chris walks away from the bathroom door his cheeks still slightly red from blushing.

"She acted shy just now. I wonder if she likes me?" Chris asks himself as he heads into the kitchen. He opens the freezer, and looks around.

"No. Something diffrent I think." Chris says as he closes the freezer, and opens the fridge. He spots a bag of fresh apples, and grabs a few. He shuts the fridge, and sets the apples on the counter. He walks over to the computer, and pushes a button. "Warehouse." The computer beeps before a young male appears on the screen.

"Warehouse how can we help you?" Chris smiles.

"Do you have any fresh salmon in stock?" The young man types in a few lines into his computer, and nods.

"Your in luck. We still have a few left." Chris nods.

"I need one sent to unit seven." The man nods.

"Be there in five minutes." Chris nods with a smile.

"Thank you." The man nods.

"Your welcome." The screen goes dead, and Chris makes his way to the cabinets where he grabs three plates. He opens one of the drawers, and pulls out a peeler. He peels the apples before he slices them into sections. Then he puts the slices on a plate, and sticks it into the fridge. About that time the door beeps. Chris walks over to the door, and pushes a button on the control panel. The slides open with a woosh, and there is the young man holding a sealed pack of raw fish.

"Wow that was quick." The young man nods.

"Speed is essential in our line of work." Chris nods with a smile as he takes the package.

"You definatly have that down. You have my gratitude." The man nods with a smile.

"Your welcome." He says as he exits the apartment, and the door shuts. Chris goes over to the stove with the fresh fish, and pulls out a frying pan. Then he goes into the cupboad, and grabs some flour. He also grabs a bottle of vegetable oil. He puts the pan on the stove, and turns on the burner. He pours enough oil into the pan to barely coat the bottom. Then he grabs a bowl, and pours a few cups of the flour into it. He grabs a fish fillet, and sets it into the flour. He rolls the fish in the flour till it is completly coated. By this point the oil in the pan is hot enough to be simmering. He sets the fillet into the pan, and the fish immediatly begins to cook.

At that moment the shower in the bathroom shuts off. "Oops. I forgot to give her some towls." Chris says as he goes over to a box full of towls, and cloths of various sizes. He pulls out two towls, and knocks on the bathroom door.

"I apologize for interrupting, but I thought you might want something to dry your fur with." The door begins to open, and as soon as he can he slips in his arm with two towls in it. He feels the towls lifted from his arm. As soon as they are clear he withdrawls his arm, and the door closes. Chris smiles as he goes to the kitchen, and flips the fish over. By the time Crystal comes from the bathroom all but one of the fillets are done. He finishes the last one just as Crystal reaches the kitchen.

"It smells good." Crystal says as she reaches him. Chris nods in agreement. A large smile decorating his face.

"Fresh salmon. Floured, and pan seared." Chris says as he finishes plating the fish. He carries the fish over to the table before going back to the fridge. He retrieves the plate of apple slices as well as a bottle of ketchup. He brings them to the table, and sets them down. He holds out his hand, and Crystal sits down. Chris sits down, and they dig in.

I apologize for the long hiatis between this chapter and the last. My life has kept my hands full. I look forward to any comments, ideas, or criticizim you may have, and thank you for reading my story.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

As they eat Crystal looks to Chris.

"Thank you for showing me how the shower. I feel much better." Chris smiles.

"Your welcome. I am glad you feel better." Crystal nods smiling. Crystal looks out the window at the setting sun.

"It's hard to believe the day went by so quickly." Chris nods.

"TIme flys when one is in plesent company." Crystal smiles at the compliment.

"True. I look forward to doing more training with you." Chris nods.

"And I with you." Crystal smiles.

"Your change progressed quite a bit today." Chris nods as he rubs his ears.

"Yes, but I don't mind. I have always been fond of the renamon, and consider it an honor to be changing into one." Crystal smiles.

"I can think of no human who I would rather count amongst my people." Chris smiles.

"Thank you." Crystal nods. They finish eating, and Chris collects the plates. He washes them as Crystal looks on.

"Are we training tomarrow?" Chris shrugs.

"I want to talk to Izzy first. With the mutations that kicked in today I want to run a blood test, and make we are cleared for training." Crystal nods.

"A good idea. We should also make sure you can still use your digivice. The chips did shut off when the mutation happened." Chris nods.

"We'll try in the morning after breakfast." Crystal nods. Chris, and Crystal walk over to the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Chris smiles.

"Worn out. Using the chips seems to still take a lot out of me. I could really use a hot shower." Crystal smiles.

"That sounds nice. I may take one my self." Chris nods.

"I'll see you in a few." Crystal nods smiling.

"Enjoy your shower." Chris nods.

"You too." Crystal nods. Chris heads into his room, and grabs a pair of sweats. He walks into the bathroom, and turns on the shower. He strips down, and climbs in. As the hot water hits his body his muscles relax. "I know I should be concerned about the changes happening to me, but I can't help but feel joy at the thought of becoming a renamon." Meanwhile in Crystal's room.

"I know Chris is losing his humanity to help me, but I oouldn't help but feel happy when i found out that he had changed even more. Why do I feel this way?" Crystal finishes her shower, and drys off before heading out into the living room where Chris is sitting at his labtop without a shirt on. Crystal blushes before she stops in her tracks.

(I'm blushing. Why am I feeling this way?) Crystal thinks to herself as she stares at Chris. Chris looks her way, and she adverts her eyes. At the same time Chris smiles.

(She's blushing again. Is it cause I'm not wearing a shirt?) Chris hits a button before closing the labtop.

"Are you ok?" Crystal nods.

"Yes. What about you?" Chris smiles as he gets a kink out of his neck.

"Still tired, but feeling much better." Crystal nods as she sits down.

"That's good. Perhaps we should call it a night." Chris smiles.

"I have a question for you." Crystal looks to Chris in confusion.

"What is it?" Chris places a hand on his chest.

"Can I count on you to help me fight even if I fully change into a renamon?" Crystal nods without hesitation.

"Yes. I will always be by your side, and help you fight." Chris smiles as he lowers his hand.

"You have my eternal gratitude." Crystal nods as she looks at his face.

"Your fatigue worsens. To bed with you." She says as she stands up. Chris nods before standing up with some effort.

"As the lady wishes." Chris says as she leads him to his room. He slides into bed.

"Thank you Crystal." Crystal nods as Chris drifts off to sleep.

"I'm the one that's grateful. You've given me a whole new life that I wouldn't trade for anything." She says as she slides the back of her hand across his forehead. Crystal walks out of the room, and closes the door behind her. She leans against it for a minute, and closes her eyes.

(He's still human. I have to be patient. Now that I know that he wants to become a renamon my heart won't stop flutering though.) Crystal opens her eyes, and walks across the room to her bedroom. She slips inside closes the door, and climbs into bed. She sinks into sleep as soon as she gets comfertable. She awakens to a sweet smell in the air. She climbs out of bed, and straightens her fur. She walks out of her bedroom to find Chris in the kitchen placing some coated bread into a frying pan. He smiles when he notices her.

"Good morning." Crystal smiles as she enters the kitchen.

"Good morning. I see your feeling better." Chris nods with a grin.

"I feel great. I have never felt this kind of strength, and energy." Crystal nods as she leans on the counter near him.

"I am glad the chages are making you stronger." Chris nods

"As am I." Chris flips the bread revealing the first side to be a golden brown.

"What are you cooking?" Chris smiles.

"It's called french toast." Crystal nods.

"What makes it smell sweet?" Chris picks up a glass bottle filled with a brown powder.

"It's called cinnamon. Its a spice that sweetens the food." Crystal sniffs the bottle, and nods.

"quite strong." Chris nods.

"Means its fresh. As spices age they lose their odor." Crystal nods as Chris pulls the toast off, and plates it. Then he makes up a couple more. Once the food is done he carries the plates over to the table, before retrieving a bottle of syrup from one of the cupards. Crystal looks at the bottle, and Chris hands it to her.

"What's this?" Chris nods to the bottle.

"It's the sap of a tree cooked down, and slightly sweetened." Crystal pops the cap, and puts a drop on her finger. She touches it to her tounge, and hums.

"Its very sweet." Chris nods.

"Yes. It's called syrup. It goes over the french toast to moisten it." Crystal nods as they reach the table. Both sit down, and Crystal opens the bottle of syrup. She holds it over the french toast, and lets the syrup coat the food. Then she tilts the bottle upright, and hands it to Chris who puts some on his as well.

"Oops. Forgot the silverware." Chris says before going back into the kitchen, and grabbing a pair of forks, and knives. He sits back down, and passes a set to Crystal.

"Thank you." Crystal says as she accepts them. She cuts a piece of french toast off, and sticks it in her mouth. "Mmm. This is very good." Chris nods as he digs into his as well.

"So what is the plan for today?" Crystal asks as they eat.

"I need to have a new blood sample drawn, and we need to test out the digivice to make sure it still works." Crystal nods as she looks to the case sitting on the coffee table.

"Which chip did you want to use?" Chris thinks for a moment.

"The sword chip would be our best bet. It can be seen without using too much energy." Crystal nods.

"Sounds good." Chris nods.

"After all that we need to get clearance to continue training." Crystal nods as they finish eating. They do the dishes before Chris heads towards his room. " Let me get changed, and we'll get started." Crystal nods and goes into the living room as Chris enters the bedroom. She stroaks the yin-yang on the top.

"He seems fond of me. I hope that gets stronger after the change." A laugh gets her attention.

"My fondness for you would increase without the change. When did you figure out that I plan to change all the way?" Crystal blushes at being casught in such an emotional moment.

"When you asked me about still fighting with you even after the change." Chris nods.

"That makes sense." Chris walks over, and opens the case. He pulls out the digivice, and the sword chip. "Ready?" Crystal nods, and holds out her right arm.

"Yes." Chris nods.

"Digi-modify." Chris inserts the chip into the digivice. "Sword activate." In a burst of light a sword appears in Crystal's hand.

"It works." Crystal says as she examins the sword. Chris nods in agreement.

"Yes. That is a good sign. That means that it can still recognize me reguardless of the mutations so far." Chris says before pulling the chip out. The sword vanishes in a burst of light. Crystal nods. Chris puts the chip, and digivice back into the case, and closes it. Then he picks it up.

"So off to the lab?" Chris nods.

"Yes they'll want a new blood sample before they will clear us for training." Crystal nods, and the two head down to the medical lab where a couple of technicians are working.

"Hello. Can we help you?" The first asks.

"Are you here for an update on the mutation?" Chris points to his ears.

"The mutation accelerated yesterday during training. I assumed you would want a new sample. The technicians look at his ears, and eyes.

"Yes a new sample would be a good idea." One of the technicians goes to a drawer, and pulls out small bag. He opens it out, and lays out the contents. A rubber strip, alcohol wipes, a plastic vial, and a needle attached to a hallow platic piece.

The technician ties the rubber strip around Chris's right arm. Then he sanitizes the joint of the arm with the alcohol wipes. Then he sets the vial into the plastic piece, and sticks the needle into Chris's arm. The vial fills with blood, and the technician places a ball of cotton onto the extraction point. Then he unties the rubber strip, and puts the vial into a fridge after labeling it.

"Thank you. We'll contact you as soon as we have conducted some tests on the sample." Chris nods, and the two leave the lab.

"Where to now?" Chris smiles.

"To Izzy. We need approval to continue training." Crystal looks to Chris.

"Do you think he's in his office?" Chris shrugs.

"Don't know. I know how to find out." Chris goes to a panel on the wall, and pushes a button. "Computer locate Izzy Izumi." The computer beeps, and displays a scimatic of the building. It focuses on one of the labs, and a red dot appears.

"Izzy Izumi is located in lab number three." Chris nods. They head over tolab three where they find Izzy on a counsel. His digivice hooked up to a machine in front of him.

"Hey Izzy." Chris says as they walk over. Izzy looks over, and nods.

"Hey Chris, hey Crystal. How are you guys this morning?" Chris smiles.

"Great. That's why I was hoping we could get some training in." Izzy scratches his chin before noding.

"That should be fine. Just no digivolving." Chris nods

"Sounds fair." Crystal nods in agreement.

"Ok, have fun." Izzy says, and the two make their way toward to virtual reality training room they used yesterday. When they arrive they find the same two technicians manning it.

"Welcome back." The first one says.

"Have you been cleared to train?" Asks the second. Chris nods.

"Yes. As long as we lay off the digivolution." The technicians nod.

"We'll limit the level of the opponents to champion or lower. That should negate the need for digivolution." Chris nods.

"Can we start with a musyamon? I would like to work on sword skills first." The technician nods, and inputs a few commands. Suddenly the room turns into a dojo, and a large samurai armor wearing digimon stands waiting. The digimon draws his sword, and Chris opens the case. He pulls out the sword, and armor chips.

"Digi-modify Sword activate! Armor activate." Crystal's armor appears on her, and her sword appears in her hand. Crystal bends her knees, and raises the sword to eye level. Crystal charges at the musyamon at top speed. The musyamon takes a step back, and brings his sword to an angle. Crystal brings the sword down, and the musyamon blocks it.

Crystal quickly counters by swinging the sword wide at waist level. The musyamon lowers his blade blocking that blow as well. The two exchange strikes for several minutes before Crystal dodges an attack for the musyamon that throws him off balance.

Crystal brings the sword down cutting the musyamon in two. The image disintergrates, and Crystal smirks as she lowers the sword. Chris claps as he walks over.

"Well done Crystal. That was beautiful." Crystal nods, as she puts the sword over her shoulder.

"Thank you Chris." Chris nods to her, before turning to the tech.

"Can you create an open field, with a swarm of flymon." The technicians nod, and Crystal looks to him.

"Flymon?" Chris nods.

"Target practice. Diamond storm technique." Crystal nods, as the terrain changes into a grassy field. Suddenly a swarm of Flymon can be seen approaching.

"The prey comes." Chris nods to her statement. Crystal looks to Chris who pulls out the chips, and the sword vanishes, as well as the armor.

"Time to fight." Crystal nods, and turns to the incoming swarm. She crosses her arms, and many crystals pop into existance in front of her. She throws her arms out lauching the crystals that slam into the flymon coating them before exploding destroying a large portion of the swarm. Crystal looks at the remainder of the flymon, before raising her left hand. A ball of light appears just above her hand. She takes her right hand, and places it behind the ball with her palm just centimeters away. She lifts her hands , and points them at a few of the flymon that have grouped togeather.

A stream of crystals fly out of the orb at the orb at sonic speed, and slam into the flymon exploding on contact. She exterminates all the remaining Flymon with no problem. Once the last one is gone the orb vanishes, and she lowers her hands. Chris smiles as he walks over to her.

"That technique. When did you come up with it?" Crystal smiles.

"I got the idea from the mega electro-shocker chip. The energy of the attack is focused into one spot before being unleashed. I wondered what would happen if I did the same with my diamond storm." Chris nods.

"The result being a diamond gattling attack. Most effective for larger groups." Crystal nods, and Chris smiles.

"Great job. That attack is awsome." Crystal smiles, and Chris turns to the techs.

"Now for the last test. Hand to hand combat." The technicians nod.

"Which digimon do you want?" Chris scratches his chin.

"Leomon please." The technicians nod, and Chris looks to Crystal. "Are you ready?" Crystal nods, and a leomon appears in front of her. She charges at the leomon, and unleashes a round house kick that the leomon blocks withe ase. Crystal spins around, and puches at his face.

Leomon catches her hand, and she palces both feet on his chest. She kicks off breaking free of his grasp. She charges foreward, and unleashes a wave of punches to leomon's abdomen. Leomon cringes in pain, before Crystal lands a blow to the side of leomon's head knocking him out cold.

"End simulation. Victor Crystal." Chris says before the room returns to normal, and leomon vanishes.

"So your the new guy?" A voice says from behind them. Chris, and Crystal spin around to spot a young man, and a blue dinosaur digimon. Chris nods as the man walks over.

"Yes we just joined a couple of days ago." The man nods.

"The name's Davis, and this is my partner Veemon." Chris nods to both in acknowledgement.

"I am Chris, and this is my partner Crystal." Davis looks to Crystal.

"Crystal? What of digimon is that?" Veemon pulls on Davis's sleeve.

"Uh Davis. I think thats her name, not her species." Davis looks to Veemon for a moment.

"Oh ok." Chris laughs at the exchange.

"Veemon is right. Crystal is her name. She is a renamon." Davis nods.

"Its a pleasure to meet you guys. Word travels fast that you guys are able to defeat ultimates on your own." Chris nods, and points to his ears.

"We can, but doing so caused me to become less human." Davis looks at his ears.

"Dude what happened to your ears?" Chris smiles.

"I am becoming a digimon." Davis, and Veemon gasps in surprise.

"Becoming a digimon?" Chris nods.

"Yes." Davis smiles.

"Sounds cool." Chris nods.

"Feels cool too. Not to mention I can see better than I ever had." Davis nods.

"Nice dude." Suddenly an alarm sounds, followed by a voice.

"Attention all staff. A Kimeramon has been spotted in our airspace. Report to your battle stations. Reinforcements are being deployed to our location. I repeat.." Chris looks to Crystal.

"Reinforcements? We better get out there." Crystal nods, and they head out followed by Davis, and Veemon. When they get outside they spot a strange digimon with four arms, and two sets of wings. It appears to be a combination of several diffrent digimon all fused togeather.

"Woah. Not this guy again!" Davis says as they watch it get closer. Chris looks to him

"You've dealt with this kind of digimon before?" Davis nods.

"Yeah, and i can say we're in trouble." Chris looks to Crystal.

"I know we were told to not digivolve, but this is a special set of circumstances." Crystal nods, and Chris's digivice explodes into light.

"Renamon digivolves to.." Crystal's body is enveloped in light before changing shape. She transforms into her next form. "Kyubimon." Davis looks to Veemon.

"That goes for you too buddy." Veemon nods. "Digi-armor energize!" Davis's digivice displays a symbol that resembles a sun.

"Veemon armor digivolves to..." Veemon is enveloped in light. When it fades Veemon has become a larger blue dinosaur with red, and yellow armor. A large metal blade protrudes from his helmet. "Flamedramon the fire of courage." The Kimeramon roars in anger as it flys toward the digimon.

"Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon lauches a volly of blue fireballs from her tails.

"FIre rockets!" Flamedramon fires a volly of fireballs from his hands. The attacks slam into the Kimeramon, and explodes. The kimeramon continues toward them as if nothing happened.

"Crap." Chris pulls out a chip, and holds it up. The chip has digivolution on it. Chris inserts the chip into his digivice. "Digi-modify digivolution activate." Light explodes from the digivice enveloping both Chris, and Crystal.

Sorry about the delay everyone. I have had a seriously bad case of writer's block. Thanks to some inspiration I give you another chapter. I look forward to any comment, criticisim, or ideas you might have. Thank you again for reading.


End file.
